Pretty flower
by angelgurl079
Summary: TobixSakura. Why are you crying? Your not lost are you? Tobi can help you!
1. Chapter 1

I CANT BELIEVE NO ONE HAS MADE A TOBIxSakura YET!!! (And if they did they didn't put it under the obitoxsakura or even better the nonexistent Tobi slot.

I don't know where this will lead to. I'm seriously making this up as I go…

Dedicated to my sister because she forced me to write a Tobi story…

Sakura would be 16

* * *

Tobi jumped tree to tree as fast as he could, muttering quietly to himself as he jumped branch to branch.

"Oh Deidara-Sempai is going to mad at Tobi… Tobi is late for meeting that Deidara-Sempai told Tobi not to be late for. I hope Deidara doesn't try to make Tobi explode... again... Tobi hates those exploding birdies." He stopped on top of a branch as he felt a presence. He made sure his own presence was masked. He jumped a little further and came into a very small and hidden clearing. At first he couldn't see anyone- relying more on his right eye then actually trying to sense the presence- He saw a small head of bright pink hair and with a little stealthy moving around to where he was almost above said pink blob of hair he realized it was a girl.. A crying girl. In the back of his mind it triggered a small but distant memory of a girl younger then the one below him- about two years if he had to guess- except the girl he was thinking about had reddish hair and she too was crying over something. He ignored the memories like he always did and jumped down. The girl looked up at the man in front of her. She let out a faint gasp and tried to move backwards only realizing that the tree behind her wouldn't let her go anywhere. The man before her had a black and orange spiraled mask on with only one whole for his right eye. The thing she noticed next was his cloak. It was black with red clouds on it… more specifically it was an _akatsuki _cloak. A shiver of fear ran down her spine as she stared up with wide green eyes.

Her eyes were what got his attention. They were beautifully green and he didn't think he could stop staring at them. He wondered what was wrong and why she was crying seeing that such pretty eyes shouldn't hold tears. He let his lone eye travel up and down measuring her up to see if she was a threat. A glimmer from the sun sparkled off her head band in her hair which signaled to him she was definitely a ninja, a very beautiful ninja at that. Behind his mask Tobi smiled.

"Why are you crying? You not lost are you?" Tobi asked politely which shocked the girl. She could feel the sincerity and the smile in his voice just like with Kakashi. You can't see the smile but you could tell. She glared at the man in front of her not letting her guard down.

"No I'm not lost." Hissing at him like an animal. And that's what she reminded Tobi of a cornered animal going on instinct.

"If you're lost Tobi will help you!" He said gleefully liking the idea of being helpful. Sakura almost fell over of shock. How the hell did someone like him become an akatsuki?

"Umm if you don't mind me asking…. How the hell did someone like you get into akatsuki? Did you steal one of there cloaks or something or maybe you made it yourself? If you did you know that's dangerous right... people would kill you in an instant without another thought." She rambled lightly. Tobi smirk got bigger. He liked her already she was humorous. He sat down in front of the girl. He saw her shoulder tense but he ignored it.

"No! Tobi is amazing! Tobi is super strong and Tobi is really cool too. Tobi can't tell you how he got into Akatsuki cause that secret but Tobi can tell pink-haired crying girl that he is in Akatsuki." Sakura eyebrow twitched at his small insult. Was he trying to piss her off? She was barely able to not hit this fool sitting in front of her. He almost reminded her of…. a child. Tobi clapped his hands together and leaned in close.

"Oh you never told Tobi why you were crying." He leaned closer almost like he was expecting an exciting story. She leaned farther back from him.

"Uh I really don't want to talk about it." She could almost feel the sad aurora seep into him.

"Aww but come on... Tobi is a good listener. Tobi will promise to not talk till pink-haired girl is done. Tobi promises, Tobi promises!!" Once again her eyebrow twitched… 'Nah' she thought, 'He acts more like Naruto.'

"My name is ….Sakura…so stop calling me pink-haired girl..ok?!" Tabi nodded and Sakura continued. "And I'm crying because… I feel like no matter what I do… I will never be able to become strong enough to help my friends and all I do is cry. I thought my abilities were up to par with everyone else but I'm still so far behind." Sakura stared at the ground a small blush on her face feeling ashamed she had told an 'enemy' her problems. Tobi raised her chin so he could look in her eyes (good luck Sakura trying to find his….)

"Sakura-chan… Have you ever left your friends or even a comrade behind to save yourself or to complete a mission?" He asked with a voice more calm then his usual demeanor. She shook her head.

"No my friends come first... I would die for them! No matter what I would put them even before a mission... I would protect them even if it killed me." Sakura yelled at him. He tilted his head to the side and once again she could feel his grin in his voice.

"Then see... you're not weak because you put the people you love before yourself and before anything that others call 'important'… That in its self is strength." She looked at him with shock on her face.

"How is that strength?" Sakura whispered.

"Ninjas are given rules and standards to fallow so they can be used and controlled. So they will follow a mission and complete it with success no matter the circumstance. In the Ninja world those who break rules and regulations are trash but those who don't care about there comrades… are lower then trash… so simply… you care…. You would die for them … right? So your strong because you would rahter be considered trash by society just so the ones you love will live. Your strength comes from protecting the ones you love." Her shocked face turned instantly to a smile.

"Thank you." Sakura said sincerely. Tobi stood up. He rubbed the back of his head and Sakura vaguely thought it reminded her of Naruto.

"Tobi has to go… Tobi's sempai will be pissed." Sakura nodded feeling awkward. Tobi jumped away in the branches.

"I hope I get to see you again Tobi…" She whispered. She got up and started to head home when she stopped and turned back to where he had jumped off to. A frown covered her face. "No I take that back... I hope I never see you again… cause next time... I might have to kill you." With that she took off running towards her house.

Tobi smiled to himself. He jumped from behind the tree she had been sitting at and he once again took off on his journey to Deidara-Sempai's. He wanted to make sure she really was ok and would return home. He himself thought it would be nice to see her again as well… but he knew she was right… next time he might not be able to be nice.

* * *

Tobi jumped down in a clearing and walked to where he felt his sempai was. Deidara got up and stormed up to him and hit him on the head.

"OWIIIEEE… Deidara-sempai… why did you hit Tobi so hard?!" He asked innocently.

"YOU'RE LATE! What took you so long?!" Deidara said shaking him.

"TOBI'S SORRY!!!... Tobi got distracted by a pretty flower." He said almost whispering the last part. Deidara stopped shaking him.

"Huh?!" Deidara said completely confused. Deidara's confusion melted into anger immediately. "Tobi!! That has to be the stupidest thing I have ever heard."

"TOBI SAID HE WAS SORRY FOR BEING LATE!"

"You're still stupid" He said and dropped Tobi onto the ground.

"TOBI!!! COME ON!"

Tobi laid on the ground and stared at the sky.

'Sakura'

* * *

In Konoha Sakura walked over the bridge where she would meet everyone. As she was walking over it she stopped a voice.

"Sakura!!" She turned around and saw Naruto running to her and Kakashi trailing slowly behind Naruto reading his book. She stood and waited till they caught up. Naruto yapped away about going for ramen but her attention was on Kakashi.

"Kakashi…" She said getting his attention. He looked up from his book at her and smiled behind his mask.

"Yes Sakura?"

"Do you know…" she shook her head and smiled "Never mind… I ... I now know what you truly meant when we first met and became team 7…" She turned around and started away. "Strength shouldn't just be measured up by how strong you are physically or mentally… it doesn't just come from training and knowledge… my strength comes from my heart and the people I love and how I use it makes me strong." And with that she left two dumbfounded team mates behind her.

"Huh… Hey Sakura, wait up!!" Naruto ran after her leaving Kakashi behind. Kakashi shrugged and followed after. He was secretly pleased that somethinghe had said -even if it was from his dead team mate- had an affect on his student.

She looked up at the sky and smiled.

'Tobi'

'No matter where you are the hearts of the prople you care about are always with you.'

* * *

I feel so proud... I kind of left it off so if I want to continue I shall!! Yay! REVIEW!!! Please! 


	2. Chapter 2

Wow I feel like I need to explain a little… For those that didn't catch it... I'm one of those people the sincerely believe Tobi is Obito. There might not be a lot of hints but for me I can see the possibility. For those that reviewed I want to thank you because it made me want to update ASAP. I also wanted to note that in Chapter1, Sakura WAS going to ask Kakashi if he knew Tobi but she decided against it because of obvious reason (cough cough akatsuki cough cough).

OMG THERES A TOBI SLOT… I immediately moved my fic to sakuxtobi slot.

* * *

Tobi sat down on the stone and laid back to stare at the sky. He was waiting for Deidara to come back again from their latest mission. Deidara was probably right now killing their target. He had told Tobi he could take care of the target himself and even when Tobi had begged to come and be a good boy, his sempai still had said no. Tobi hated being alone. Being alone let him think about everything and normally when he would think it would bring him unwanted memories. But now when he had time to think he would think of the pretty flower he had meet only a week ago. He knew it was unlikely he would ever see her again but the thought of finding her again was appealing. She had entertained him with her fiery temper and her soft side for the people she cared for. A hand crossed the view he had on the sky. He turned his head to the left so he could look at his sempai. Who at the moment looked quiet furious.

"Tobi I called your name 5 times… don't tell me you went asleep again. Don't you know that's dangerous lying around like that? Someone could have killed you!" Tobi sat up and stared at his Sempai.

"Oh Deidara-Sempai you know that Tobi can't die that easily." Deidara's eye twitched.

"Tobi I'm about to show you why I think art is a bang, yeah." Deidara's hand twitched towards his bag of clay and Tobi scampered up and backed up with his hands up to defend his head.

"Sempai!! Please don't hurt Tobi with exploding birdies again!! Tobi promises to be a good boy. A good boy!" He took a peak at Deidara from behind his arms that were his temporary shield. Deidara was stomping away. Tobi sighed with relief when he realized he was once again safe.

"Deidara-Sempai? Do we have any other missions coming up?" Tobi followed his Sempai to there latest hideout. Deidara sighed and scratched his head trying to recall any other missions that week.

"We only have to kill some guy in rock… why do you want to know, yeah?" Deidara stopped and looked at Tobi suspiciously. Tobi scratched his head.

"Can you do it by yourself…? Tobi wants to see his pretty flower." Deidara looked at him again like he was insane.

"You want to go see a flower… your flower?" Tobi shook his head back and forth and his hands in front of him.

"Well it's not actually Tobi's flower. Just Tobi wants to see how its doing. So will Deidara-Sempai let Tobi go see?" Deidara was quiet for a moment looking at Tobi.

"No."

"BUT SEMPAI!! TOBI MISSES THE PRETTY FLOWER!!"

"You can see the stupid flower on your own free time... we have a mission to get over with and we only have 4 days to get it done… now lets go!"

"Ok Deidara-Sempai" Tobi trudged behind him like a sad puppy. Deidara rolled his eyes sometimes he swore that Tobi was only 13 at times.

"Tobi stop acting like a baby and get moving… It's just a stupid flower… do you want me to find it and explode it with one of my clay birds!?" Tobi straightened up and walked faster.

"Tobi will be a good boy... Deidara-Sempai doesn't need to explode the pretty flower at all."

"Dear God you're annoying sometimes..." Deidara muttered.

Tobi looked back up at the sky. 'Maybe another time flower-chan but Tobi is a little busy so don't forget about Tobi yet.' He thought as he walked next to his sempai.

* * *

(technically two days later)

Sakura fell down on the grass panting. It had been a week and two days since she last saw Tobi and at times she wondered if she would actually ever see him again. She had gone back to the spot a couple of times…. about five times to be precise but no such luck in seeing him. Right now her team consisting of Kakashi, Yamato, Naruto, Sai, and her, had been training hard core today. She watched as Naruto did what he called 'cool down exercises'. This consisted of him basically fighting someone with only taijutsu move. Right now he was sparing with Sai. Yamato had gone home and Kakashi was sitting on a tree branch right above her. She pulled her self up from the ground and swung up on his branch. She sat down a couple of feet away. Watching as her feet dangled above Naruto and Sai.

"Kakashi-Sensei?" She needed to ask him now… it had been bugging her for the past week.

"Hm?" He acted like he wasn't paying attention but she knew he was all ears.

"Did you ever give that speech to anyone else besides team 7?" He looked up at her and his eye creased to show he was smiling.

"Yeah a couple people… but only those I felt needed to know it. Why do you ask Sakura?" She starred at him.

"I met someone outside the village that said the same exact thing you did…and it was almost word for word. I was just thinking that maybe he might have heard it from you but I doubt it cause he is not from here…" Kakashi acted like he was still reading his book but she knew he was thinking.

"I doubt he heard it from anyone else outside the village…" She tilted her head and stared at him.

"Whys that?" He was quiet for a moment.

"Because the person that said it to me is dead." A silent breeze went between them. She could hear the forbiddaness behind his voice. It clearly stated don't ask me anything else… but her interest was peaked and she couldn't help but want to know more about her Sensei and his past. She sighed and turned her head away knowing this was forbidden territory.

"Maybe it was just a coincidence that he said it." She shrugged but in the back of her mind she couldn't help but feel different. Kakashi shrugged at the statement as well.

"But Sakura I must ask… why were you outside the village?" She looked back at her sensei with a shocked look but it turned back to a smile.

"I needed to get out a little and I think Tsunade knew that so she had me go get some plants she needed and I found a small clearing and sat down for a moment of rest."

So it wasn't all true… Tsunade had sent her out to go find a plant but Sakura had found out it didn't exist in that part of the woods and she had to go all the way on the other side of Konoha so she had decided to "rest" or more like cry her eyes out because she was depressed and that was how Tobi came upon her.

"So you stopped for a small rest and this stranger came up to you… was he a ninja? Sakura I know you're a capable ninja but you really you shouldn't talk to strangers." Sakura's face turned bright red knowing he was right.

"Don't worry Kakashi… I don't think he would have hurt me. He reminded me of Naruto WAY to much."

"Did you find out his name? He could have been a missing name."

She wanted to wince at how on top he was about this. 'Why Sensei, his name is Tobi… and why yes he is a missing nin and he guess what! He is in akatsuki too!! Look sensei… your student is making friends with akatsuki! Maybe we can ask them over and we can have tea and cookies together!' She made a slight face at her sarcastic thoughts. But of course she said

"Err… I didn't actually ask for his name... but he had blue hair… with a tan... he was taller then you… and had dark brown eyes." She said making up the best fake description she could. 'This should throw you into a good loop Kakashi-sensei…. Dear god I'm helping a missing nin… I can't believe myself. I'm sorry Kakashi… Just I owe Tobi just this once.'

Sakura jumped off the tree in the middle of her companions and stopped them.

"Lets go get some ramen or something... it can be Kakashi-Sensei's treat" She smiled evilly towards him. He felt sweat drop go down his neck. She was sneaky. There was a poof behind them and they turned to see one of the Hokage's assistants.

"Hokage-Sama wishes to see you immediately." He said and then poofed away.

They looked at each other and nodded there heads and with that they made the sign and poofed themselves to the Hokage office.

* * *

Tobi sighed as he finished off the last 3 ninjas that were in the way off his target. He stomped up to the man and grabbed his collar and put the kunai to his neck and huffed to himself.

"Because of you, target-san, Deidara-Sempai said Tobi couldn't see pretty flower… So Tobi had to make this fast… but nooooo target-san had to be a pain in Tobi's rear end and have people protect target-san from Tobi, now Tobi isn't happy because it will take longer to see flower-chan!" Tobi killed the man fast and threw him on the ground. Tobi sighed and rubbed the back of his head and knelled down.

"Listen target-san, Tobi is sorry that he killed you in anger. Tobi knows target-san probably didn't mean to take time away from Tobi seeing flower-chan…but now you know that you should never make Tobi get impatient." He got back up and headed to where Deidara had told him to meet after he had got done with the target. He rushed there and saw Deidara.

"Deidara-Sempai! Deidara-Sempai! Can Tobi go now to see the pretty flower?"

Deidara huffed.

"Like I care but first we have to report to head quarters and see if we have to do anything else."

"AWW but that will take three days to get there…." Tobi whined. He never had patience and he was about at his limit.

"FINE we will ride my birds there so that it will only take one day. Now will you shut up and stop whining!?" Tobi nodded his head excitedly.

"Yes! Tobi will be a good boy all the way there!"

* * *

Tsunade stared at the team before her. All of team 7 was in her office plus Yamato.

"Your mission is to head towards a small village south of here in the fire country. It is only a day trip. Actually if you hurry up it should only take you half the day to get it there and pick up an important item for me… I only trust your team to get this to me safely. The mission details are in the scrolls. You head out tomorrow. Good luck"

"Hai!" Everyone said in unison.

* * *

WOOT this took me only one whole day to write! I'm on a roll. I updated earlier today my other fic (the plan) and now this. LIKE I SAID A ROLL!! Woot.

I love writing Tobi. I have so much fun with his character.

Please review. Your reviews are what inspired me to update so fast…. At least with this fic. Lol


	3. Chapter 3

Already to chapter 3 and in only a weeks time. After this chapter I can't honestly say if I will update as quickly as before, like I said this was something that was playing in my mind and I wanted to type it. I just have 3 other stories I need to finish and I need them to finish them before I put my full focus on this.

Also someone mentioned Deidara's yeah (or un's). I will put it in more. I just hate over using it to much. But I will do it more.

Thank you for all your reviews it is what makes me want to update so fast.

Ch3

* * *

Sakura left eye twitched dangerously as she jumped from branch to branch with her team. To say she was furious would be an understatement of the century. When she got back home she would rip Tsunade a new one.

From the begging of the mission everyone decided they would make this fast so they could get home by the end of the day. So they had gotten to the little village south of Konoha and it took them three hours to find the stupid mans house because the map Tsunade drew was a horrible map and the men of her group just refused to ask for directions. Was it her or do all men hate asking for directions. 'Stupid male egos.' This was her only thought at that time.

Now after they finally got to the house the man who had Tsunades 'precious item' was a leaches perverted man and said he wouldn't give them the item Tsunade wanted till Sakura gave him a kiss. In which she proceeded to break his fingers till he told her where the stupid item was. Then she nicely set his fingers back into place and healed them. But of course, when they turned to leave he pinched her butt, which of course in return she hit him through the ceiling. She had stomped out of there. Then if it wasn't already bad enough for her, when they had gotten in the streets and heading home, Naruto had decided to see what precious item that they were bringing back was. Turned out the mission they had been entrusted with was only for Tsunade's favorite bottle of sake. So Sakura once again had stomped off in anger ready to go and kill their Hokage for putting her in this horrible situation. Then in the middle of the road she had tripped and fallen into a puddle of mud and gotten it all over the front of her and she was only given enough time to go to a public bathroom and wash of her face and any where else she could get the mud off her body but she couldn't change her clothes. So now she was jumping in the stupid trees trying to get back to her stupid village so she could change her stupid muddy clothes.

She jumped down into a small clearing with her teammates.

"We will take a 10 minute break here. Yamato is going to go ahead of us and report in with the 'Special' item." Kakashi said.

Sakura leaned against a tree and closed her eyes. A week and 3 days since last time she had seen him and to be perfectly honest she was slightly depressed. She wanted to see him again. But how could she when she had no idea where to find him. Well it wasn't like she really knew him. She only met him once and it was not that long of a talk… but at the same time she wondered if he thought of her at all because she knew she couldn't get him out of her head.

* * *

Tobi jumped farther ahead then his sempai in the trees. They had just gotten done with there report back to their leader.

"Leader-san sounded happy with Tobi." Tobi said happily. Deidara just rolled his eyes. Tobi stopped and waited for Deidara to catch up.

"Tobi wants to go see pretty flower. Can Tobi go see the pretty flower now? Tobi was a good boy and did what Sempai asked so can Tobi PLEASE, PLEASE go?"

"After we get some supplies from the village near here, yeah." Deidara said annoyed. This whole week had been pretty flower this and pretty flower that. Deidara was so sick of flowers right now that when he passed any flowers his eye would twitch waiting for Tobi to ask if he could go see a flower. He heard Tobi sigh in defeat.

"Tobi is sick of waiting. Tobi wants to see pretty flower now!" He huffed like a little kid that was about to have a tantrum.

"Tobi there are other freaking flowers in this world! Find another to like… like that yellow one right there, yeah." He said pointing to a random flower near them.

"Tobi doesn't want to see just any flower. Tobi wants to see his special flower! Deidara-Sempai you just don't understand anything about artist beauty of flowers." Deidara punched Tobi in the head.

"OW!! Why did Deidara-Sempai do that Tobi was being a good boy!"

"Tobi I know more about art then you will ever will, yeah!" He turned around and jumped off and Tobi sighed and followed behind. Deidara stopped after a little bit and held out his hand and Tobi stopped next to him.

"Do you hear that, yeah?" Deidara said. Tobi did hear it too. It sounded like people. "Tobi stay here… I'm going to go a little ahead and see who it is. I'll come and get you once I check it out, yeah. "Tobi nodded and sat down and played with a leaf he had plucked from the tree he was sitting on.

Ten minutes later boredom was sinking in and Tobi thought about taking a nap before his sempai returned. Then before he could fall asleep his sempai returned.

"It's the Kyuubi brat and his companions. I believe it is a perfect time to get some revenge on what he and that stupid copy ninja did to my arm, yeah" Deidara said with spitefulness laced in his voice.

"YAY! Tobi wants to play with kitsune-chan!" Tobi said excitedly. Deidara hit him on the head.

"NO idiot. You're going to take care of the girl and the dark haired boy and I'm going to take care of the blonde and the guy with grey hair. Got that, yeah?" Deidara said. Tobi nodded and turned away.

"Tobi wanted to play with a fox… Tobi likes foxes too. First pretty flower and now kitsune-chan. Why does life have to be so unfair to Tobi?"

"Tobi, stop being melodramatic and lets get going, yeah."

"Yes, Deidara-Sempai." He followed Deidara to where the others where. They jumped down into the clearing and saw as team 7 got up and prepared themselves for a fight. Tobi looked at the blonde.

'Nope, not who Tobi is supposed to fight with.' He then looked at Kakashi and starred at him. His hand twitched and he resisted the need to rub his head from the headache that was brewing from looking at him. 'Nope scarecrow-san is Deidara-Sempai's too.' He ignored the thought of how that fit the silver haired man way to well. He turned his attention to the next one who was a dark haired man with equally dark eyes who had the fakest smile Tobi saw. 'There's one of my opponents.' He then turned his attention on the last person and only girl there. A huge smile bloomed on his face from behind his mask.

"FLOWER-CHAN!!!!" He yelled excitedly without thinking. Everyone looked at him weirdly. Tobi stopped and realized what he had just done. Sakura had a mixture of shock and scared look on her face. He quickly turned to his partner and tugged his sleeve and pointed at Sakura. "Doesn't her hair remind you of a flower? Deidara-sempai, Tobi is going to call her Flower-chan because she reminds Tobi of a pretty flower." Sakura almost sighed with relief at his quick thinking. 'Thanks Tobi.' Deidara hit Tobi in the head and rolled his eyes.

"I don't care what you call her, just fight, yeah!" And with that he made a sign and looked at Naruto and Kakashi. "Art is a bang, yeah?" Kakashi looked down near his feet to see Deidara's spiders to late. He grabbed Naruto quickly and he poofed right as the spiders exploded.'Damn he must of had them crawling at us when the masked man distracted us. Naruto jumped out of the tree with 3 shadow clones all ready to attack.

* * *

While Deidara was busy fighting Tobi walked up to Sakura.

"Wow Flower-chan your all dirty... You should't play with mud you know... It will get you dirty. Tobi knows so." Sakura rolled her eyes at him.

"No i triped and fell for your information!"

Before Tobi was even 6 feet away from her, Sai jumped in between him. Tobi could feel annoyance seeping into him. He was finally able to see Sakura and now this twerp was the only person between them.

"Sai, step out of the way, he is my opponent. If it looks like I need help then jump in. But if not then stay out of my way." Sai nodded and moved back. Tobi watched as she put on her gloves. There was a look of determination on her face but her eyes screamed with an apology. 'I'm sorry Tobi. I promise I won't kill you… maybe just knock you out or something.' She pulled her fist back and Tobi tilted his head.

"Doesn't Flower-Chan have to be up close to Tobi to punch Tobi?" She smiled at him then threw her hand to the ground. The ground shattered around him and he moved out of the way and behind her before she knew it. He played with a piece of her hair and leaned towards her ear while his right eye examined what she had just done to the ground.

"Now Tobi doesn't understand why Sakura-Chan thought she was weak. It takes strength to do that to the ground. Tobi can't even do that." She turned around and swung at him but he once again was gone. She turned around and round trying to find Tobi. Then looked up but no Tobi then threw her fist to the ground to make sure he wasn't underground but still no Tobi.

"PsssT… Flower-Chan behind you" She swung and actually hit him in the stomach and shock look came across her face as she saw him fly away from her. She took a step towards him but stopped. Sai jumped next to her. Sakura looked up with a smile on her face.

"Sai go help Naruto and Kakashi out. I'm going to see… I mean make sure I killed him." Sai nodded and jumped to the other side of the clearing. Sakura took a shaky breathe and walked up to him quickly. She knelt down slowly.

"Tobi?" She whispered. A pang of fear went through her and she lifted his left arm and felt for a pulse. Then suddenly Tobi's arm moved and grabbed her wrist and flipped her over so he was straddling her waist.

"Tobi got you Flower-chan." He said happily. He jumped off her when she went to punch him. She got up and stomped over to him.

"Get over here Tobi. I'm going to kill you for scaring me!" She whispered dangerously. Tobi rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry Flower-Chan, Tobi just wanted to play a little joke on you. Tobi sorry." He sounded apologetic and she knew he couldn't be lying. She let her guard down for a moment.

"It's fine Tobi." She said giving her nicest smile. Tobi punched his hand lightly as he got an idea.

"Oh Tobi knows how he can make it up to Flower-chan!" Sakura looked at him weird.

"Huh..." Before she could finish that thought Tobi had tackled her. The only thing out of Sakura was a small yelp from being tackled and with that they disappeared with a poof.

Everyone turned around at the poof and at the sound of Sakura's yelp. They starred at where Tobi and Sakura had been. Deidara was immediately pissed.

"TOBI!!! THAT'S IT!! I'M GOING TO STUFF SO MANY OF MY CLAY BIRDIES DOWN YOUR THROAT SO THAT YOU WILL DIE OF SUFFACATION BEFORE I CAN EXPLODE THEM, YEAH! THE PLAN WASN'T TO STEAL THE GIRL, YOU IDIOT!" Deidara made a sign and poofed away so he could find Tobi…wherever he could be and kill him.

Everyone in team 7 looked at each other in shock.

"ERR... What should we do?" Naruto asked helplessly. Kakashi and Sai looked at him not quiet knowing what to make of, of what had just happened.

* * *

I'm leaving you off with a cliff hanger because I'm evil muhahah. Where did Tobi take Sakura? What does he plan on doing with her? Will Deidara ever find Tobi? And if he does how many clay birdies can he stuff down Tobi's throat? All these questions might get answered next time…. NOW REVIEW!

Oh special note… this chapter is my favorite only cause of there interaction but for what I have next chapter I know everyone will like it more.


	4. Chapter 4

I updated earlier then I said I would as a thank you for everyone who took their time to review their opinion.

I just wanted to give my thanks to everyone who helped me out with my small writers block. You guys helped me to know what to avoid in here and I will keep this in mind! Also the funny part was I was about to go to sleep last night and then it hit me on about the ending and I was like holy monkey's of god, why didn't I think of this before?! Because of your helpful reviews I will give you a hint of sorts or bonus info. THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL: YAY more TobixSakura

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes and starred up at a canopy of trees. Sakura closed her eyes and smiled. She felt completely relaxed. A cool breeze was hitting her as she lay on the grass. The sun was peeking through the trees and was keeping her warm. Her head was being propped up on Tobi's lap while he played with her hair. It was definitely relaxing feeling as his hands went through her hair… Wait stop. Tobi?! She opened her eyes, everything coming back to her. The mission, the perverted man, the mud, Tobi and Deidara, Tobi and her fight, everything in one second. She sat up immediately... Just too bad Tobi was in her heads line of path and she ended up head butting him.

"Ow" They both said holding their heads.

"Why did Sakura-chan head butt Tobi? Tobi thought Sakura-chan and Tobi were friends!" He whined.

"Sakura didn't mean too… Oh my god you got me talking in third person now!" She said rubbing her head and smiling at him. "How did that hurt? You have a mask on to protect your face."

"Tobi's mask rammed it's self into Tobi's head. Now Tobi's head hurts because of Sakura-chan!" He whined like a helpless child. Sakura frowned and crawled up to him.

"Here let me check your forehead... I'll make sure I didn't bruise it" She stretched her right hand to his face and when her fingers brushed the side of his mask, Tobi's hand went up and grabed her wrist roughly. She winced at the pressure he was applying to her wrist and touched his hand gently to try and get him to let go.

"Tobi…"

Snap.

She gasped at the pain that went through her arm and hand. Tear start to flood her eyes immediately but she held them at bay. She took a steady breathe through her teeth and tried to ignore the pain. Tobi still wouldn't let go of her wrist and what was worse was his grip kept becoming harder.

"TO-BI!" She said with a painful intake of breathe. Tobi seemed to come back from what ever world he was in and his grip loosened. He looked down at her wrist and saw a bruise starting to fall.

"OH NO! Tobi is so sorry.. Tobi didn't mean to hurt you. Tobi is sorry. Really, really sorry. Please forgive Tobi." He sounded like he was crying and she took her uninjured hand and rubbed his shoulder. She stopped for a moment feeling something hard on his arm but ignored it. Tobi continued with his crying. "Tobi just doesn't like people touching Tobi's mask. Tobi doesn't let anyone look at Tobi's face… Tobi is just self-conscious about how he looks… Tobi is sorry Sakura-chan. Tobi really is." She smiled and him.

"Tobi it's alright. I'm a medic-nin. Watch." She put her uninjured hand on her injured one and proceeded to fix the bones. Tobi watched in amazement.

"Wow Sakura-chan, Tobi thinks you're amazing." She blushed at his sweet comment.

"Thanks, it took me 2 years to gain all I can do. I trained hard to become stronger so I could….." She stopped and starred off.

"So Sakura-chan could..." Tobi said waning to know more.

"So I could bring back Sasuke Uchiha." She said with determination in her voice. Tobi nodded.

"Tobi thinks you can do it. Tobi saw how strong you were. That was insane… and your strength was like WOW! It really hurt Tobi." He said in a cheerful voice. She sweat dropped.

"I'm sorry Tobi… I thought you would move again when I swung." Sakura said regretting her actions.

"Nah it would have happened sooner or later…Tobi doest care cause Tobi can't die easily." He said in a prideful voice. Sakura nodded and noticed where they were.

"Tobi this is the place we first met. How did you get us here so quickly? Wait how long was I out?" Tobi laughed and scratched his head.

"Well… First Sakura-chan should know that Tobi put a seal around here so that when Tobi wants to, Tobi could transport here at anytime."

"Why would you do that?" Tobi scratched his head and chuckled a little.

"Because Tobi missed Sakura-chan and wanted to see her again." Sakura blushed at this and started to laugh hard.

"Why is Sakura laughing…Did Tobi say something funny? Hey, WAIT! You're not making fun of Tobi are you?" She laughed even harder.

"No... No… I just..." She regained her breath and smiled prettily at him. "I've been coming here too trying to catch you… I thought I was being illogical about it but I guess you wanted to see me just as much as i wanted to see you… I just find it funny we kept missing each other when we came here… that's all." Tobi nodded with understanding. It was quiet for a while them just relaxing in each others presence. Well more like Tobi thinking since he had time to spare before he had to leave if Sakura would mind if he took a nap and Sakura was busy looking at the beauty of their spot.

"Tobi… how long was I out? More so why was a knocked out?" Sakura asked. A sudden feeling of unhappiness came over Tobi. She tilted her head to the side. "Tobi, what's wrong?"

"Tobi is sorry… But it wasn't Tobi's fault…. It was the stupid rocks fault!"

"What?"

Flashback

Tobi jumped Sakura and she yelped from the shock of being caught off guard Tobi made the sign and they poofed to there spot. Since they were in mid air and his wait falling on her she had fallen and hit her head on a rock that was inconveniently there. Tobi had sat up straddling Sakura again and noticed her eyes were closed.

"Sakura-chan" He leaned in close and lightly patted her cheek. "Hey, wake up." He noticed the rock under her head and put one plus one together and it hit him.

"Oh, Dear God! Tobi killed Sakura-chan!" He started to panic and shock her shoulders back and forth. "Sakura-chan please wake up…please… Tobi didn't mean to kill you. Tobi is sorry! SORRY! Tobi just wanted to be alone with flower-chan for a little while… Tobi didn't mean to kill her. Its because I killed Target san in anger isn't it? Tobi didn't mean to do it in anger and Tobi even apologize so this isn't fair. Sakura-chan wake up." In a mid shake he heard her groan. He dropped her and pumped his fists in the air.

"Yes! Tobi didn't kill Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan is alive!!" He then noticed he had let her head hit the rock… again. "Ahh, Tobi is sorry!" he proceeded to freak out for another 5 minutes before she made another noise and he settled down. He had moved off her and picked her up gently and walked towards the tree he had found her by the first time they met so he could lean against the tree. He placed her down so she would be comfortable with her head being propped on his lap. Tobi had decided he wanted to play with her hair and that's where she had been woken up.

End of flashback

Tobi finished up his explanation in a more exaggerated version. He waited for her to start complimenting how manly he had been for taking care of her and protecting her. She starred at him and tilted her head a questionable look in her eyes.

"Tobi… Who is Target-san?" She asked. Tobi got excited again ready to tell another exciting adventure of his.

"You see Tobi was on his way after a mission that Deidara had done himself and Tobi wanted to see flower-chan but Deidara-sempai was like 'no, yeah, Tobi has to kill a target in rock, yeah… yeah and yeah, yeah..'" Sakura laughed at his exaggerated impression of Deidara. "Then Tobi used his amazing speed to get to rock and Tobi had to go against, like, 50 ninjas that were protecting target-san."

"50, huh?" Sakura said not believing him Tobi seemed to scuff for a moment.

"Ok a little less but there seemed like 50." He said crossing his arms and turning his head away. Sakura could almost imagine him pouting.

"Tobi was this guy really name target-san?" She asked thinking his name was weird. Tobi scratched his head.

"Well no, I just didn't know what to call him…oh, but shh! No interrupting, Tobi wasn't done… Ok well Tobi finally got to Target-san… and Tobi was a little angry at Target-san for having stupid ninjas protect him when he could of just let Tobi kill him and get it over with because it was already taking Tobi so long to go see flower-chan. So Tobi yelled at target-san and killed him angrily… But Sakura-chan don't worry ok? Tobi said sorry for being rude to target-san." He was shaking her shoulders lightly. Sakura burst into a fit of giggles.

"Tobi… you're hilarious." Sakura said between laughs. "Hehehe... target-san. That's so cute... Hahaha" Tobi smiled behind his mask feeling a blush on his cheeks. Right now he was thanking god that she couldn't see his face. He smiled as he watched her laugh. He thought she looked prettier when she was laughing… course when he messed with her and got her mad that was pretty cute but this was better. Tobi froze when he felt a dangerous aura. 'Uh oh… Tobi's in trouble.'

"Flower-chan… Tobi has to go and you need to go back home too…Deidara-Sempai is coming and he probably mad at Tobi…because Tobi kind of left in the middle of that battle to hang out with you. SO Deidara-Sempai is probably really angry with Tobi." Sakura looked confused and he grabbed her shoulders. "Meet Tobi here next week this time… Sakura-chan go… Deidara-Sempai is probably going to try and make Tobi explode…So Tobi need to get running now but not before Tobi makes sure Sakura-chan go's home and out of Deidara-Sempai's path of destruction of exploding birdies" She nodded dumbly and got up.

"Which way is he coming from?" She asked still not able to tell where Deidara was at yet. Tobi pointed behind her and she nodded she turned and ran left. Luckily for her it was the fastest way home. Tobi waited till she was far enough and headed the opposite direction of both Deidara and Sakura. After a couple miles away he stopped and sat down pretending to be sleeping. He felt Deidara walking up to him he lifted his head and pretended that he just noticed him.

"Oh Deidara-Sempai, how are you? Tobi took a nap waiting for you." Deidara cracked his knuckles and dread started to seep into Tobi.

"Where's the girl Tobi?" Tobi scratched his head.

"What girl?" He asked innocently.

"The girl you called flower-chan and disappeared with, yeah." He sounded even angrier.

"Oh, Her!! Tobi let her go home after Tobi was done playing with her." He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Deidara's right eye twitched.

"Tobi, how many of my clay birds do you think I can stuff down your throat, yeah?" Tobi sat up in a sitting position like he was thinking.

"32? Depends how big Deidara-Sempai makes them because Tobi's mouth isn't too big and if Deidara tried to stuff a really big birdie down Tobi's throat… It wouldn't fit… so Deidara-Sempai needs to make the birdies small enough to fit Tobi's mouth." Deidara lunged at Tobi.

"I'm going to kill you! YEAH!"

* * *

What an eventful chapter…. Review!

**Note that I'm leaving tomorrow on a two day vacation so I'm going to try an work on a chapter for tomorrow before I leave for everyone and the next update won't be till late Monday, Early Tuesday. Sorry for the wait.**

Oh special thanks to

Vesper chan, Kazster, O.O (yes someone left a review with that, it was cute though), FakeCompassion, Hourglass67, ContradictoryOrien, puppyeyes221, BECCA, Aslan'sWhiteWitch, Brisngr, mentally unstable X3, KinKitsune01, sillymail, and L. E., SilverFox91, and everyone else who reviewed after I posted this. You all helped me with my writers block in your own way. Thank you once again


	5. Chapter 5

So I was reading the manga today and I'm scared to say that Deidara might go bye bye. I won't let him die in my story. He is valuable in the fic and I'm sad because he is my favorite Akatsuki (Tobi's second, then Hidan… then fill in the rest.). Well I hope we get to see why he joined akatsuki… and maybe his childhood and stuff… that would be nice. I like when they do that for characters…. Course normally die or get defeated…. But that's ok.. I guess… well any ways thank you for the reviews.

P.S. I decided I will try to post 4 to 5 chapters during the week but the weekends are my breaks. Thanks for understanding.

p.s.s.: about my horrible grammar that many have brought up… I want to apologize. I don't have an excuse like 'English isn't my first language.' or anything like that. I plainly suck at grammar and I started ff. net to improve my ability write. (Look at the first 3 chapters of 'Save the last Dance' you will see that I have improved on my writing) Though I know I shouldn't rely on word to much (I do) I will TRY to catch my grammatical errors. Thank you though, it helps me know what I need to improve in.

* * *

Sakura skid to halt in front of her village. She had hurried to her village fast as she could and on the way she had to think of a "good" excuse to what happened to her. She smiled and walked inside the gates. She stretched her hand over head and started her way towards the Hokage's office to report in. As she walked slowly down the street she heard a poof on her right but didn't look over for she already knew who was next to her.

"Yo." It was Kakashi's only greeting as he read his book. She sighed not really wanting to deal with him. Kakashi took a side glance at her making sure his student was fine. She looked fine enough, no injuries, but of course she was a medic-nin. Her clothes were in one piece still muddy. Her hair looked a little ruffled but it could have been from fighting and running. He sighed quietly; he had been worried when the masked akatsuki had taken Sakura. The search party would have to be called back now. Tsunade and Naruto might have gone over board trying to find her but he could understand how they felt. Though he did think sending out 30 high ranked ninjas was overkill and they were only sent out to RETRIEVE Sakura, not kill the masked Akatsuki.

"Sakura did he do anything to you?" Kakashi asked hesitantly. Kakashi made note of the soft smile that graced her lips after he asked.

"Nope, he just wanted to play around." Kakashi lifted his only visible eyebrow.

"Play around?" Sakura stopped and realized what she said could have a double meaning.

"No, err... I didn't mean that Kakashi-Sensei! I meant joke around with everyone. Said he wanted to give everyone a good scare. God Kakashi, you really are a pervert." Sakura said accusingly. Kakashi eye closed to show he was smiling. He rubbed the back of his head and laughed a little. Sakura's breathe caught in her throat. 'That's almost exactly how Tobi acts when I accuse him of something… I mean I know a lot of guys who do that but Kakashi and Tobi's posture and gestures are almost the same,' She stared at Kakashi as this thought sunk in. 'they have identical wisdom and posture…and from what I get, they both have problems being late. Is there a connection?' She shook off the thought when Kakashi hand went passed her vision, bringing her back to reality.

"Sorry Kakashi, I was thinking about how you remind me of… someone." Sakura said, trying not to give away Tobi.

"Is he as dashing as me?" Kakashi said joking to her. Sakura tilted her head and thought about it.

"Well I don't know. I haven't seen either of your faces." She smiled and leaned closer. "Unless that's an offer to let me see the rest of your face, then I can get back to you when I see his face." She said joking back. She knew secretly she would probably never see Tobi's face until he was ready, and Kakashi? Yeah right, that man was tricky when it came to seeing his face. Kakashi had taken a step back and put his hands up.

"Oh, Sakura, look at the time don't you have to get to the Tsunade's office? How about next time?" Sakura rolled her eyes at his lame way of getting out of seeing his face. She nodded and started walking again towards her office, knowing that Kakashi was trailing behind pretending to be going his own way. She smiled at his concern. But if she knew she wouldn't get herself and Tobi into trouble, she would tell everyone how sweet Tobi really was. She entered the building and ran up the stairs to Tsunade's office. Sakura got to her office and knocked politely.

"Sakura get your ass in here now!" Tsunade yelled from inside. Sakura quickly opened the door and went inside. Tsunade sat there behind her desk gulping down a bottle of sake while Shizune stood there in mid panic trying to stop their hokage from getting too drunk. Tsunade slammed the bottle on the table and glared at the girl in front of her. Sakura bowed respectively to her teacher knowing the glare was only a way to size Sakura up and check for anything externally wrong with her apprentice.

"Report everything that happened when you were kidnapped." Tsunade said sternly. Sakura stiffened.

"Hai, after I was taken away, he knocked me out and took me somewhere close to the border of sand." Ok so that was a lie it was closer north and just west of here, but Tsunade didn't need to know that. "When I awoke I was tied to a tree with a chakra restraint on, note it was only restraining and did not drain my chakra." Ok so that was an even bigger lie. She was starting to feel bad now for lying to someone who she cared about. "He said his name was Tobi and that he only wanted to play a joke on my team and took me away without the consent of his partner and he just wanted to talk to me till he felt he gave everyone enough time to freak out." Ok now it wasn't that bad now there was some truth to it. Inwardly she smiled at the thought of Tobi "He was actually very gentlemanly and let me go and he even told me how to get home….I think he would of kept me "kidnapped" for longer but he said his teammate was coming and that Deidara would try to kill me… and I gave him a good one in the cheek and ran for it." Ok so she hadn't actually hit him but the rest was true. Just shortened, condensed, and the parts where she and Tobi were actually friends was definitely took out. With that a still silence went through the room. She took a step back when he teacher stood up and crushed her hand into the desk.

"He only took you for a joke?! You mean to tell me that he was only fucking with us? Just wanted to talk to you then send you home when he was done? Oh akatsuki is evil! He has to be the worse; I expected ransom, to find you dead, or even trying to trade for Naruto, but after kidnapping you all he wanted was to have a friendly little chat and then send you home? Why don't next time you go out for some tea and cookies?!" Tsunade boomed angrily.

'We might as well.' Sakura silently thought. Tsunade sat down and tried to settle down.

"What may I ask did he talk about?"Tsunade said. Sakura stared at her for a while.

"His mask, rocks, flowers, and target-san." Sakura said dead pan and serious. Tsunade eye twitched.

"His mask?"

"Told me he doesn't like anyone to see his face." Sakura said and Tsunade nodded.

"Rocks?"

"He said he dropped me and my head hit a rock…. He kept apologizing profusely." This half telling the truth thing was so much easier then making things up. She could tell with each thing Tsunade was becoming more annoyed.

"Flowers?"

"He told me how I reminded him of flowers so he called me flower-chan." Tsunade eye twitched again.

"And target-san?" Sakura had to hold her smile down on this one.

"He told me that when he was on a mission he had nicked named the target, target-san, because he didn't know what else to call him." Tsunade seemed to be at her wits end.

"Did he give any information about the mission he was on?"

"Nope, just told me about how cool he was in defeating them and how he killed the guy… he kind of likes to boast about himself." She smiled a little 'It's actually cute when you watch him…' She finished in her head. "But he gave away no information aside from what I told you and though I did play along because I didn't know him," That's a lie too, I do know him. "I didn't give away any important information giving away Konoha and he didn't use anything against me to hurt me or gain knowledge about Konoha." She smiled to herself that was true. She had gotten herself out of trouble and in a sense Tobi as well. Tsunade stood up and turned to her window. She looked out of it for a moment.

Shizune's eyes widen.

"Tsunade-Sama..." Shizune yelled but it was to late.

Crash

Tsunade threw her chair out the window in anger and went to go throw her desk if Shizune hadn't been so bold to tackle her.

Shizune stood up and glared at Tsunade. "Tsunade-Sama, please do not throw anything outside. There are civilians that could get hurt. So please calm down." Shizune said scolding Tsunade. Tsunade stood up and dusted herself off, then turned back to Sakura and sighed.

"Sakura, for now you are dismissed. You will go to the hospital and you will go through an exam to make sure that nothing is wrong with you." Sakura was about to protest when Tsunade put her hand up and silenced her. " I know you're a capable medic-nin but I want to make sure anyway. After that you can go home and relax. Tomorrow you will come here at your normal training hours and we will have a discussion with your team. Understood?"

"Hai." Sakura said.

"Good, dismissed." Tsunade said, and then turned to Shizune. "What are you doing, go get me a new chair!" Shizune ran out to get another chair from the closet down the hall labeled 'Extra Hokage chairs and desks'.

Sakura left and Tsunade leaned against the wall near her windows.

"Do you think he did anything to her?" Tsunade asked with a worried expression on her face. Kakashi, who was sitting out side, right behind Tsunade, closed his book.

"I don't think so. She seems happier since she got back. She has been in a slump this last week. Though that man seemed odd, during their fight I didn't see him actually try and attack her. I will look into this Tobi character more though." Tsunade shook her head.

"No, I will have Jiraiya do so."

"Tsunade-Sama, I'm not one to argue with authority but she is my student and a precious person." Tsunade turned and leaned out the window to glare at him.

"Then you should know that you need to be here to protect her and your team." Kakashi sighed and ran a hand through his silver hair.

"Yes Tsunade-Sama." He got up and jumped off the roof and headed home.

* * *

Sakura walked in her house and went upstairs to go lay down on her bed. The results at the hospital said she was perfectly fine, just a small bump on her head but there was nothign serious about it at all. 'No duh.' She thought. How many times would she have to say that Tobi was NICE? Yes I know, it's crazy, an akatsuki being nice? Not humanly possible. Well I guess technically he was polite… actually a lot of the people in akatsuki were polite but Tobi seemed almost like the good guy in a sense. She sighed and looked up at her ceiling. Next week seemed so far off considering she had only seen him hours before, but still she couldn't help miss his cheekiness. It was addicting to be around. She just wished she could see his face. 'From the way he acted, it must be in bad shape if he is that self-conscious about it.' She thought to herself. She then wondered how old he was. Well, if she had to guess by his height and what she guessed what his weight was and by his voice he seemed to be about 24 or so, most likely older. She made a slight face at this thought. Maybe he was even a little younger then Kakashi. She grabbed her pillow and smothered her face with it. If he was Kakashi's age, which from reading his charts he was 30, then Tobi was way too old for her.

'What if he was even older?' Sakura thought in horror. She proceeded to throw the pillow off her and once again starred at her ceiling. But did love have an age? She heard of teacher and student relationships all the time and even civilians who married who had an age difference more then 7 years. Plus, being a ninja, no one really cared about age differences since ninjas never know when they would meet their fateful last mission. Sakura sighed again. So ok, she wasn't in love with Tobi. She had to be honest with herself about this. She still barely knew him, but she couldn't deny she had maybe just a small crush on him. That she couldn't stop thinking about him at times and that seeing him again had made her happier then she had been for the longest time. She felt at ease with him and really it was hard not to like his silly attitude… though she wasn't saying he couldn't be annoying but it was easier to ignore then Naruto's. She just had to wait one week to see him again. One long week filled with missions and hospital duty for one day of relaxation and laughter. She could survive… oh god who was she kidding, Sakura Haruno, tried to convince herself she had patience, but even she knew she didn't. This week was going to be pure hell!

* * *

Tobi laid on the ground recovering from Deidara's attack.

"Tobi didn't think Deidara-Sempai was seriously going to try and stuff birdies down Tobi's throat." Tobi said to his partner who was laying a couple feet away.

"Well I didn't think you would try and steal kyuubi's girlfriends." Deidara retorted back 'Or try to break my arm off for trying to take off your mask.' He thought bitterly. Tobi sat up and starred at his partner.

"Flower-chan is kitsune-chan's girlfriend?!!" He asked with shock evident in his voice. "Tobi didn't know that… She didn't mention that!" He turned around and stared off. Deidara eye brow rose at his weird behavior but shrugged it off.

"Come on now we have to re-report back to leader" Deidara said with disgust in his voice. Tobi got up and followed Deidara quietly. Now Deidara knew something was wrong.

"Tobi what are you pouting about?" He asked with a trace of annoyance in his voice.

"Tobi isn't pouting…. Flower-chan didn't tell Tobi she was dating someone that's all." Tobi said with sadness in his voice. Deidara's eyebrow rose again.

Tobi… are you jealous?" Deidara picked his words carefully.

"No, Tobi wouldn't get jealous just because flower-chan didn't tell Tobi she was dating that fur ball…" He crossed his arms and turned his head away from Deidara. Deidara started to laugh. Tobi looked back and Deidara knew if he didn't have a mask he would be glaring at him.

"Tobi thought flower-chan would at least tell Tobi… Tobi now wants to give his congratulations to the 'happy' couple." Deidara swore the happy part sounded just a little spiteful. Deidara shook his head.

"So you stole her because she looked cute didn't you." Deidara said teasingly.

"No, Tobi wanted to give everyone a scare." Deidara glared at Tobi.

"Well you did, the forest was packed with ninjas thanks to you." He said with a glare. "You should know better then to steal the Hokage's apprentice." Tobi stopped and started to freak out.

"Flower-chan was the Hokage's apprentice!? No wonder she hits so hard and that's why she knew medic stuff so well. Wow flower-chan is so cool." Deidara rolled his eyes.

"Tobi which side are you on?"

"Tobi's side?" Deidara turned around and smacked Tobi. "Ow!! That hurt Deidara-Sempai." Tobi whined rubbing his head. Deidara rolled his eyes.

"Let's go Tobi." With that they increased their speed to one of the Akatsuki lairs.

* * *

Woo! Good enough for you guys? I tried hard to convey Tobi's 'jealousy' and how Sakura felt about starting to like Tobi. I NEED REVIEWS!!! Everyone's reviews have turned me into a review whore!!! I'm constantly checking my email to see what everyone thinks or says.. hahahaha Im a geek 


	6. Chapter 6

Question 1: Does anyone really notice Sakura in here? I've been wondering if you guys just skip to the Tobi parts… lol. Sakura deserves love too Hahaha.

Oh an **answer** to a question from a couple reviewers… I won't be making a deixtobi fic... nor making a thing between them in this story. I'm not a yoai fan… and I can only put them in a love/hate friendship sort of way but you can perceive my writing ANYWAY you want :D So if you want you could pretend they use to have a thing?

Like i said before in the last chapter (just in case you didnt catch it) I will try to update everyday of the week except saturday and sunday:)

* * *

One week went by for Tobi way to slow for his liking. Of course he had business to keep himself occupied for a while, but the pinked haired girl he had nicknamed Flower-chan was always floating around in the back of his head. Which wasn't good on his missions when he would get impatient or annoy and kill the new 'target-sans' in anger or frustration. But since he was Tobi, he would quickly apologize for being rude and go on to the next. So far he had counted that 5 target-sans out of the 7 targets he had killed were killed in anger. The reason for his frustrated moments always came back to the thought of Flower-chan and the 'fur ball'- as he now referred Naruto as the fur ball- being together. He made the sign and with a poof he disappeared to the spot. When he reappeared at the meeting place he realized she wasn't there. 'Uh-oh Tobi might have been late.' So ok, he was 30 minutes late but he was hoping she would wait for him. He heard movement and leapt up into the tree and hid his presence waiting for the intruder, but when he saw pink hair and her regular training attire he jumped down next to the girl who was now lying on her stomach on the ground, panting. She looked up and grinned. 

"Sorry Tobi for being late!" She sat up but laid back down to look up at the sky. "I had to make an excuse about leaving training early. Kakashi likes to show up late but he showed up even later and we had to make up for his lateness." She smiled up at him. He sat down next to her and shrugged.

"Tobi just got here to be honest. Tobi was 30 minutes late on accident. Tobi sorry." Sakura shrugged and smiled at him again.

"It fine it wasn't like I was on time too. We just need to figure out a way to meet each other at the right times." It was quiet for a second then Sakura sat up and smiled at him. "I know we can use bird summoning. So when you come here you can send me a message and if I send it back it with nothing on it but my clan symbol, it means I'm on my way. If I write back it means I'm not coming or it might not be me and if it comes back to you, then I'm not there. There then that means we can see each other maybe more often.

"What if Tobi can't come?" Tobi asked.

"Well let's make this our day as a fall back but just send me the message if you can meet me. I mean you're probably really busy and I have hospital duty when ever Hokage feels it necessary and other things. Oh, but I can meet you at night. It might be a little harder but I know I can." He could tell she was all excited about this. It made him grin to himself. "So what do you think?"

"Tobi thinks Flower-Chan's idea is awesome!" He said with a thumbs up. She nodded and relaxed against the ground.

"So how was your week Tobi?" Sakura asked politely.

"Tobi's week sucked! How about yours?" He asked cheerfully. She turned at him and looked at him like he was crazy. She started to laugh.

"How can you say that so happy? My week also sucked, but why did yours suck?"

"Tobi week sucked because he killed five target-sans angrily, because Tobi was mad." Tobi crossed his arms and turned away. Sakura got up and peaked around to look at his masked face.

"Why were you mad?" She asked with a worried look on her face.

"Because Flower-chan didn't tell Tobi she was dating 'fur ball' and now Tobi is late in saying congratulations." He turned his face away again. She sat there in total confusion.

"Fur ball?" she asked, and then realization hit her. "Do you mean Naruto?" Tobi nodded but still refused to look at her. She giggled and he fumed to himself feeling embarrassed.

"Tobi doest think that this is funny. Tobi feels like Sakura-chan should tell Tobi stuff like this." She smiled and got in his line of vision.

"Ok fine. My name is Sakura Haruno, I'm 16 years old, I have lived in Konoha my whole life. My favorite colors are red, white and even green. I don't care for the color pink to much… something about having pink hair since you were born makes you hate the color.

I was born march 28, both my parents are alive but I moved out. I'm the Hokage's apprentice, I get annoyed easily and I pack a hard hit…. Oh and" She leaned closer so he couldn't look away. "I'm single and I have no interest in Naruto Uzamaki. Anything you would like to know?" She said light heartedly.

"Pink is your natural hair color?" Tobi asked obliviously, picking up a strand examining it. Sakura looked at him dead pan and brushed his finger off her hair.

"Yes it is." She said "So why don't you tell me about you?" Tobi scratched his head.

"Well, uh, what do you want to know about Tobi?" Sakura rolled her eyes. Typical guy.

"Uh, how about you tell me your full name?"

"Uh I don't know. Tobi is just Tobi. Tobi liked the name and just been called himself Tobi ever since."

"What do you mean? Don't you have a family or anyone who took care of you?"

"Tobi really doesn't know. Zetsu-Sempai said he found Tobi and that Tobi had been crushed by rocks and he had taken me out and instead of eating Tobi, he fixed Tobi up because he thought Tobi could be useful and because Tobi wasn't dead either. Tobi was in a coma for 5 years and when Tobi woke up he was put straight into training. Zetsu used Tobi as a subordinate and Tobi decided his name should be Tobi's. Tobi doesn't really remember his past, nor does Tobi want to find out about it because Tobi moved on and is living for today and not yesterday. That's why Tobi wears this mask…. Because Tobi doesn't want anyone else to see what Tobi face looks like because of the rocks." Sakura looked extremely sad. "What's wrong Sakura-chan?"

"Wow, that's extremely sad. You have had it so tough." She jumped and hugged him tightly her head rested on his neck and Tobi sat there for a moment before he wrapped his arms around Sakura to hug her back.

"Its alright Tobi doesn't let it get to him. Tobi likes his life and anyways we probably wouldn't have met if Tobi wasn't the way Tobi is." She giggled and pulled back to reveal a tear sliding down her cheek. She punched his arm lightly then rubbed her tear away.

"You goofball… I wouldn't change you either." She said as an afterthought and hugged him again, she moved up and placed a kiss on his his temple, it was teally the only that wasnt covered by his mask and pulled back.

"Since I can't kiss your cheek, so your forehead will have to do, and kissing your mask would be awkward." She said with a pretty blush on her face. "I won't force you to let me see your face. I'm curious and I won't deny it… but I will wait till your ready even if its 10 years from now." 'Though I can't promise I won't try and peak' she thought as an after thought. She giggled to herself and laid back down again. Silence took over once again but it was a peaceful silence. Though tobi was still regestering she had kissed him.

"Tobi how old are you? Do you know?" She asked closing her eyes hoping she wasn't going over and boundaries or saying something that was affecting him negatively.

"Well Tobi's not sure but Tobi think that Tobi's around 27. Zetsu-Sempai said Tobi was about 14 or so when Tobi was found." Sakura relaxed a little.

'Well at least he is younger then Kakashi?' She thought to herself momentarily. She smiled.

"Tobi I might have to start pushing you in a wheelchair, because of your old age." she joked around.

"Tobi isn't THAT old. Tobi is still young for Tobi's age. Tobi isn't ancient like a lot of people." He said defensively. "You're more likely to age faster then Tobi." Sakura eye brow twitched.

"Excuse me?" She asked.

"Tobi is just saying that women age faster then men."

"Thanks Tobi." She said sarcastically.

"No problem!" Tobi said happily. "But Tobi thought since Sakura-chan was a medic-nin, that Sakura-chan would know this. Tobi thinks if you didn't know this, that maybe you shouldn't train with the hokage…. If she was such a great medic-nin she would have told you this stuff... since you know she is old and stuff… " Tobi said oblivious that Sakura looked completely annoyed. She smacked his head.

"Ow! Sakura-chan, what was that for?"

"Tobi! You shouldn't disrespect the hokage… even if you're a missing-nin!" She scolded half heartedly because the way he had tilted his head like a confused child made her want to squeal and hug him. 'Restraint Sakura…. RESTRAINT!!"

"Tobi doesn't think himself as a missing-nin… How can someone who can't remember their village be a missing-nin? Tobi can't remember squat about his village so Tobi can't be a missing-nin if he doesn't know which village he is betraying."

"Wow Tobi, that's actually pretty logical." She said thinking. She looked closely at the setting sun and sighed. "Tobi, I need to get back." Tobi got up with Sakura.

"Tobi will walk you as far as Tobi can." Sakura nodded and smiled as they walked together they talked about random things, how Deidara wasn't a morning person and how funny Naruto and Sai's fights could be. As they got closer to Konoha they decided to walk up a hill so they could look over Konoha.

Tobi was silent as he looked at the mountain with the Hokage's faces on it.

"See right that market right there? 3 streets over is where my house is. It's the one that is two stories high." Tobi made note where her house was and looked on.

"For some reason… Tobi keeps thinking there should only be 3 faces on that mountain… not 5." Sakura was quiet then it hit her.

"Tobi what if your village is actually Konoha." She said excitedly. "I could look in the records for anyone who went missing around 15 year time." Tobi grabbed her hand.

"Sakura-chan, please don't." Tobi begged. Sakura looked at him confused.

"Huh? Why?" She asked.

"Tobi likes not knowing where he is from. Then Tobi won't feel guilty for anything he might do against villages. Please Sakura-chan don't." She nodded slowly and leaned in a hugged him really quickly.

"Ok I won't." She whispered into his akatsuki cloak. He wrapped his arms around her for the third time again that day.

"Flower-chan, Tobi thinks your way to nice sometimes." He whispered near her ear. She smiled and pulled back.

"If you only knew the inner workings of my mind." She said half-jokingly.

"We all have our inner demons." He said in his serious tone again. Sakura looked at him in shock.

"Wow, Tobi I'm starting you are hiding under a childish act and are in fact an old wise man…. Want me to go get you a walker?" She joked.

"Tobi said he wasn't that old!" Tobi said back at Sakura. She giggled at him again.

"I better get going back. Thanks, I had a stressful week and this made everything better for me." She smiled at him, he nodded.

"See you next week, pretty flower!" He said, and then disappeared in a puff of smoke. A blush broke out on her face as she turned around to head back. She patted her cheeks as she walked. She walked into the village and signed in. She continued on her way when she ran into Naruto, quite literally.

"Naruto, you idiot, watch where your going!" She scolded but then stopped. "Let's go for ramen, I will pay." She offered kindly. Naruto blushed and got up.

"Like a date?" He asked excitedly.

"No, but I need some to be around someone who is cheeky." 'Like Tobi…'

"Oh, are you ok Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked worried about his friend.

"Yeah… Just don't want to be alone." She said. Naruto nodded and dragged her along with him to his favorite ramen stand. He blabbered about anything he had done that day and how Sai was once again being a jerk. When they got there, they sat down and ordered their food. They ate in a casual silence. Well actually, more like Sakura ate quietly, Naruto inhaled his food like a vacuum.

"Yo." A voice startled both of them and they jumped from the shock. Kakashi stood behind them with his eyes crinkled to show he was smiling. Sakura eye twitched and wondered if she could be fast enough to hit him a good one on his head. "Mind if I join you guys?" He asked politely. Naruto and Sakura nodded and Kakashi sat next to Sakura and ordered his meal. As he waited for his food he noticed Sakura was picking at her food in thought. He was about to ask if anything was wrong but she beat him to the punch.

"Kakashi-Sensei, was their any male ninjas ranging from the age 12 to 15 who went missing around 15 to 18 years ago?" Sakura asked carefully. She sent a quick apologetical thoguht to Tobi, but curiosity beat her to want to ask a man who was indeed alive then, and around Tobis age. Kakashi chuckled at her question.

"Sakura, you would have to look in the files for that. The range of that is too far and there are way too many ninjas that would go missing in that period of time." He said thoughtfully. Sakura sighed.

"How about any notably that was in a dangerous rock slide of some sort?" She watched as Kakashi hand froze. She didn't like the dark look in his only visible eye. Her heart thumped wildly at the thought that Kakashi might know who Tobi was. But from the look he had on his face, did she want to know?

"Kakashi?"

* * *

MUHAHAHAHA 

Cliff hanger! "Jumps off the cliff to get away from foaming, angry fans."

I put so much fluff in here that I could use it all to make several pillows.

Review!! This review whore needs more!!


	7. Chapter 7

Over 130 reviews in a week's time.. I would like to have a 5 second gloat…. Ok and its done

I was asked by a reviewer if I would make a lemon in this story at some point… wow Hahaha I don't know. I would hate to make a lemon and push my younger crowd or the people who don't read lemons for there own reasons away. I will consider making a one shot lemon for TobixSakura if it would appease everyone. :D

On a random note, my kakashixsakura fetish is back…. I guess I wouldn't call it a fetish just like an itch I need to scratch once in a while. Like yesterday instead of finishing this chapter I was busy reading kakashixsakura up to 4 o clock in the morning hahah... it was a long story...

* * *

"Kakashi?" she asked again to get him out of his own little world. He put the chopsticks that he had been playing with down.

"Come with me, Sakura." By the sound of his voice she knew she had no way of getting out of this. He laid down money for both of them and went out. Naruto looked at them and Sakrua gave him a reasuring smile.

"We will be back later. ok?" Naruto nodded and went back to eating. She turned and caught up with Kakashi. She walked with him in silence, a small feeling of dread seeping into her stomach with every step she took. There was something in the atmosphere back in ramen stand when she asked that had changed and made her feel cold, like she was asking something that was dark and hidden, never spoken of. They walked slowly towards their unknown destination. As they walked farther, Sakura started to notice where they were heading towards. The memorial stone. She kept quiet and stopped next to him when he stopped a foot away from it and starred at the rock. A small wnd blew past them in their moment of silence.

"It struck me odd when you first asked me about my favorite quote, then now to ask me about someone who had gone missing over 15 years ago, and/or died in a rock slide. Sakura, I'm good at looking underneath, the underneath, but you have me stumped right now. Why would you want me to tell you about someone gone 15 years ago?" Sakura looked back at the memorial stone, the gears in her brain going.

"I need to find something out and I thought you would have the answers." She said trying to be as discrete as possible.

"Sakura, do you know why I have the sharingan?" He asked. Sakura nodded, happy she knew something about her teacher.

"Yep, I read your file that your team mate, who was an Uchiha, gave you his left eye to replace yours and the person who did the procedure was a medic-nin named Rin." She said trying to remember if there was anything she left out.

"His name was Obito."

"Excuse me?" Sakura said not catching on to what he was talking about.

"His name was Obito Uchiha; he is the one who gave me this left eye." His voice was soft and he pointed at the name in the stone, he had memorized in his head where it was. She leaned closely at the name to get a better look at it and memorized it for later thoughts. She leaned back and looked at Kakashi.

"Kakashi-Sensei, I still don't get what your trying to tell me." Kakashi sighed knowing he had to explain it.

"Obito Uchiha was the person who told me my favorite quote; he died hours later after telling it to me. It really changed my life, he changed my life." Sakura nodded her head, understanding this was hard for her Sensei to talk about. Now she knew where the quote came from.

"Obito must have been really wise." She said as a thought. Kakashi grinned under his mask.

"Actually that was the wisest thing he ever said. The first and the last time..." He stopped sadly. Sakura starred at him in shock. If Tobi was from here, he couldn't have gotten it from Obito if that time was the first and last time Obito ever said it.

"Wait Sensei, I don't get it. What does Obito have to do with my question; if he is dead, then he is somewhere in Konoha buried… right? She asked hesitantly. Kakashi shook his head in disagreement.

"Sakura, we could never recover his body. That day our teammate Rin was captured and he went after her, and it might of took me awhile but after some thought about what he told me, I turned my butt around to go find them. When I got there I saved Obito but as we fought one of the two guys, my left eye got cut, it was useless from then on, and Obito? Well he gained his sharingan that day. After defeating the guy we went to save Rin, but the guy had a few tricks up his sleeve and decided to make the cave collapse. We were almost out when I got hit in the head by a rock on my blind side and collapsed. Obito saw a huge rock about to fall on me. He ran and pushed me out of the way." Kakashi paused and was quiet. Sakura felt like her eyes couldn't widen any more then they were right now.

"Wha... What happened to him, Kakashi-Sensei?" She asked still needing to know, to hear it. Kakashi stuffed his hands in his pocket.

"The rock crushed his whole right side. He was pinned under it and there was no way I could move that rock. He knew he was going to die. So he told me because he hadn't given me a present for my jounin celebration that his present to me was his sharigain. The rest is easy to fill in. I got it, whipped the guys butt who did that to him and we got surrounded by the back up and our sensei, the fourth, saved me and Rin in the nic of time. More rocks had collapsed over Obito to burry him forever. We never got to get his body because it was enemy territory. That's the end really." Sakura starred at Obito name. Things were still registering in her brain… Obito couldn't be Tobi; there is no way someone could survive what happened, if that happened to them. She nodded her head and turned away.

"Thank you, Kakashi-Sensei. You helped me out." His hand stopped her before she could leave.

"Why did you need to know about the guy dieing in a rock slide related incident?" He asked his suspicion at full height. She rubbed her arm absent mindedly and sighed.

"I'm not completely sure why I want to know. Just some side research that I now see can't be true. Sorry Kakashi-Sensei, but it is restricted information I can't give you. Let's just say curiosity got to me." She said, here I go lying again, now to someone who just told me their own hidden pain. She felt bad but right now she couldn't tell Kakashi anything, maybe never. Right now she felt horrible for lying to Tobi; it wasn't like she was going to tell him if she found anything out. She sighed and ran a hand through the back of her hair. She was going to have to tell him she broke her promise or guilt would get to her.

"Curiosity killed the cat you know." Kakashi said teasingly.

"Do you think it was from guilt?" She asked back. Kakashi shrugged.

"Depends on what the cat was curious about." He replied back. Then it hit her could maybe trust Kakashi in a sense.

"The cat was curious about her friend, a uh… mouse, and thought a wise, old dog would know something." Kakashi stared at her and played along again.

"What answer is the cat looking for the mouse?"

"Well the mouse actually asked her not to look for it, but the cat got something in her head and couldn't get it out and thought that if maybe she found the answer, even if it's not the answer she hopes for that she would be content with it." Kakashi nodded and rubbed his chin.

"So it has something to do with the mouse's past?" He asked Sakura nodded.

"Yeah, and the curiosity this stupid cat has about him is probably going to kill her, since the cat is at a dead end, but the cat thanks the wise old dog for trying to help." Kakashi nodded and Sakura went on her way. Ok so, she had given a little away but she either helped ease Kakashi's suspicions or triple them. Hopefully it was the first one and not the second.

* * *

Deidara made a face at his partner who had just come back from god knows where. They were at there current hide out. It was a small abandon house they had found near a stream closer to Sound. Well actually it wasn't actually abandoned but once Deidara got rid of the old man living there, and Tobi apologized for Deidara's rudeness, Deidara had christened the place abandoned.

"Where the hell have you been?" Tobi asked annoyed with his partner.

"Tobi went to go find his pretty flower." He said happily. Deidara couldn't believe how obsessed he was over a stupid flower.

"Tobi, how many stupid flowers are in this freaking world? Tons, right? So what is so special about this flower from the rest? Wait even better what kind flower is it, if you even know what kind of flower it is…" He said looking at his partner in skeptical manner.

"Oh Tobi knows what kind of flower it is. It's a Sakura!" Deidara smacked his partner over the head as hard as he could.

"Sakura's can be found all over the place and they grow with many others! PLURAL! That means you need to call them pretty flow**ers**. Retard" Deidara said and messed with his clay but stopped when a thought hit him.

"You don't mean real flowers do you Tobi? It's a person, no better yet a girl!" Deidara said stomping up to Tobi who was tacking precocious steps back from his partner.

"No! It's a flower! Tobi swears! Tobi doesn't know if it's a Sakura really… it just looked like a Sakura… ya know?" Deidara stopped and looked at his partner suspiciously. Tobi thanked god once again for his mask. He wasn't one for lying but it was either that or Deidara hunt her down and kill her. He liked the idea of an intact Sakura better then one missing limbs. Deidara nodded and went to his room and slammed the door. Tobi sighed in relief. Sakura was once again safe from Deidara wrath. Tobi headed straight to his room and laid down makeshift bed. Deidara had taken the only bed in the house forcing Tobi to sleep on the ground with a couple blankets to lie on and an old icky pillow.

Sakura had gotten him thinking about his past. The one he tried not to remember, remembering would only cause problems for everyone. Tobi didn't want to unnecessary trouble for others. But he couldn't deny that some times he wished for a place to call home. Maybe a nice girl who could handle him because Tobi knew he could be handful at times. Have a nice place and both of them could be ninjas. She would take care of him when he got injured or sick. A girl who would love him even if they knew what was behind his mask and under his akatsuki cloak, the type that would look at his face smile and say they didn't mind and wouldn't want to change him. Course he had some issues when it came to letting people see his face so he would obviously have to trust and/or love that person to let them see his face. His mind went back to Sakura and he sighed contently. She had kissed him today which normally he wouldn't let anyone get that close to his face but he was so shocked by her actions. Ok so he more so liked the actions then anything. She was a pretty girl, a really pretty girl. Who was nice, and even said she wouldn't want to change him, she accepted who he was and what he did and she was skilled and she was a medic-nin. Dear god, Tobi's perfect women was turning out to be almost like Sakura. But the thought didn't really bug him. Tobi did like her and liked being around her. Tobi was falling for the 'enemy' and he didn't give a fly fuck what others would think, but of course he had to be considerate of Sakura and would never press his feelings on her because Tobi was a good boy. He started to fall asleep slowly as his eyes started to close a picture of her smiling face past his mind and with another content sigh he fell asleep.

Deidara peeked into Tobi's room to ask the retard if he wanted something to eat but saw the Tobi was cuddled up to his pillow like it was a teddy bear snoring loudly. Deidara rolled his eyes making a mental note to keep an eye on Tobi because of his strange behavior.

* * *

WOW now i just gave an overview of the kakashi gaiden. Quick fast and slightly painless. All of you have made this review whore a happy person Next chapter there will definitly be some tobixsakura moments. 


	8. Chapter 8

Made a mistake in the last chapter its where it says

'Tobi who was tacking precocious steps back from his partner.' i meant precautious not precocious. Thanks to the reviewr who pointed that out :P

Please review after your done... im a sad little review whore who needs reviews to make her day lol.

* * *

Deidara sat glaring at his partner. Tobi was in mid begging.

"Tobi doesn't like being alone!!! PLEASE, PLEASE bring Tobi! Please! Tobi will promise to be a good boy!"

"No" Deidara said sternly.

"But Deidara-Sempai!!!"

"No Buts! Leader said this was my solo mission; anyways I wouldn't need you for this even if it wasn't. I will only be gone for a week, yeah" Deidara said as he worked around packing anything he saw suitable for his trip…. Which really only consisted of getting more clay. He walked over to the door and turned to his partner to see him sulking in the corner.

"Tobi don't throw any wild parties or what ever you might come up with while I'm gone." He said strictly.

"Tobi is not a little kid sempai and Tobi can take care of himself." He huffed and turned his arms away.

"Yeah, that's what they all say, and then I come home to find an ANBU squad trying to break up a party filled with outlaws, thugs, and miscellaneous people, yeah." Deidara went to the door and left.

'Stupid Sempai, Tobi is a good boy. Tobi wouldn't do anything ….to bad." Then an idea hit Tobi. He got excited immediately. "Tobi will definitely be good and won't break Deidara-Sempai's rules!" He made the sign and disappeared with a poof to his and Sakura's spot. He made a couple more signs and a small bird poofed in front of him. Then he stopped.

"Uh-oh Tobi forgot a pen and paper." He sighed and made a sign and was back at the cabin. He walked in his room and looked everywhere and finally found something to use. Tobi sighed.

"Tobi is going to get chakra depletion if Tobi keeps jumping back and forth." He made the sign again and was back at the spot. He quickly scribbled a message on it and attached it to the bird's leg.

"Hurry up birdie-san, ok? Tobi really wants to see Sakura-chan!" He yelled after it. The bird, which ignored his pleas, went at his own pace and Tobi sighed. "Stupid birdie, taking its stupid time to get Sakura-chan. Tobi hates waiting." He said kicking a rock. He sighed and sat down. "Tobi will just take a small nap." He yawned and laid back and fell into a light sleep.

* * *

Sakura looked out the Hokage building window. She sighed as she carried the high stacked papers to the Hokage's office. It had only been three days and she was already ready to see Tobi again. She walked in and set them on the desk with a sigh and smiled at her teacher who was in the middle of reading an important document. 

"Shishou, I'm going to have to get a vacation soon from you over working me." Sakura joked light heartedly. Tsunade looked up and smirked.

"I'll think about Sakura." She said sincerely and went back to her reading. Tsunade sighed and threw the paper behind her and smiled up at her apprentice. A sly grin was replacing her smile.

"Sakura I will let you have the rest of the day off if you go out and buy me the biggest bottle of sake you can find. Shizune found my stash and has confiscated it." Tsunade sighed dramatically to emphasize the point she was missing her beloved sake. Sakura rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Yes Tsunade-Sama, I will get on that right away." Sakura said and ran out of the room to hurry to fetch the biggest bottle of sake she could find. Tsunade watched with amusement and then took a side glance at the stack of papers. She sighed again and got to work, the fasters she got these done the faster she could enjoy her sake in peace.

When Sakura came back, she saw her teacher had fallen asleep and was drooling on another piece of paper. Sakura giggled and shook her head. She set the sake on her desk quietly and scribbled a note saying she had taken her leave. She turned and left just as quietly as she had come. As Sakura turned down her street she saw a bird on her apartment window. She climbed to her upstairs apartment and went inside. She opened the window and let the bird in. She took the message off slowly and read it. A smile grew on her face.

At the spot, meet soon, please?

She giggled at where he had to cross out his name a couple times. From the scribbled out parts she could tell he had wrote originally.

Tobi's at the spot, meet Tobi soon, please?

She grabbed a pen and drew her symbol on the note and put it back on the bird, and watched it as it flew back to Tobi. She laughed at the thought of his cute writing, sure it reminded her of chicken scratched but it was still cute. She quickly changed clothes since hers were dirty from training. She changed into a nice sundress she owned and brushed her short hair and put her head band back into place. She smiled and put on her sandals and walked towards the gate. She signed the papers and walked to the spot.

When she got there, she smiled at Tobi who was snoring lightly in his sleep. One a tree far away was the bird looking at him. She smiled and took the note and the bird disapeared. She walked over to Tobi and sat down next to his sleeping form. She touched is shoulder softly being careful not to startle him.

"Tobi" She whispered, this made him proceed to turn and throw his arm around her thighs and snuggle up to her legs. A pretty blush went across her face and the more he snuggled up to her, the more her face went red. He moved around a little and finally found a comfortable position. He now laid on his back again with his head being propped on her thighs like they were pillows, it reminded her much like the time she woke up on his lap. She smiled at his cuteness and decided it was only fair if she played with his hair, since he did it to her. She was careful not to get her hands to close to his mask and she let her hand run down his hair. In a sense it was soft and silky and no mater how many times her hand went through his hair it always seemed to go back into place. His hair was wild but not tangled. Thank god, she didn't want to wake him up because she was pulling on his hair to get her hand out. Tobi let out a contented sigh and her blush came back. Her hand stopped mid way in his hair. What if he woke up and was mad at her for playing with his hair. This might be over stepping some of his boundaries and she didn't want him mad at her, well not yet at least. She still needed to tell him she broke her promise.

"Why did Sakura-chan stop?" Tobi's voice pulled her out of her thoughts and she realized he was awake. "Tobi liked Flower-chan playing with Tobi's hair." He whined tiredly. Her already there blush became darker and she continued to play with his hair. Tobi sighed contently again and relaxed. She didn't want to ruin the moment but she knew she had to tell him. She sighed sadly.

"What's wrong Flower-chan?" Tobi asked immediately noticing her sadness. "Was someone being mean to flower-chan? Tobi will beat them up if they did. What they do?" He asked with a protective note in his voice. She smiled at his cute behavior.

"No one hurt me Tobi…. I just... I'm sorry Tobi, I got curious about you and I went snooping for any information I could on your past." She sighed sadly feeling worse. She felt Tobi stiffen a little. It was quiet a little and Sakura felt like crying for what she did.

"Did you find anything out?" He asked after a bit. Sakura shook her head.

"I asked my sensei, because you're both about the same ages, if he had heard or known of anyone in the village who was a ninja that got caught in a rock slide." She stopped and let her hand run through his hair.

What did he say?" He asked, trying to keep the nervousness out of his voice. He felt dread in the pit of his stomach.

"He got really quiet and took me to the memorial stone and showed me a name, said it was his team mate and that during a mission about 15 years ago, they had been trying to save Rin, there team mate, and that when they were escaping, the cave was collapsing and Kakashi had gotten his left eye injured before this and got hit by a rock on his blind side and a boulder was coming down to crush him, he was luckily saved by his teammate. But to save Kakashi, his teamamtes whole right side was crushed by the rock. He gave his left eye to Kakashi. That's how I guess Kakashi got the Sharingan." Sakura was quiet and waited for tobi to respond.

"What was his team mates name?" Tobi finally asked.

"Obito Uchiha." Tobi immediately sat up and grabbed his head. She could feel him panting heavily under his mask. She grabbed his shoulder.

"Tobi are you ok? I'm really sorry, I didn't want to hurt you in any-" She never got to finish her sentence because Tobi turned around and wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face (and mask) into the crock of her neck. She wrapped her arms around him and sighed. He pulled her as close as possible as if he thought if he let go she would escape. She hugged him back tightly. She knew he needed someone right now and she would be there for him. His head ache was killing him right now; those unwanted memories were coming again and he couldn't handle it right now. He needed something to hold on to that was real. She was real and she would be there for him. He felt her hand rub his back in a soothing way.

"Tobi," She paused and pulled him gently back so he could see her face. He was a little reluctant to pull back from the safety of her neck and arms. "No matter whom you really are, no matter what your past is, your still Tobi to me. You're the same Tobi who comforted me almost 3 weeks ago. I just hope you forgive me for digging into something I shouldn't of..." Her head dropped in shame and he couldn't help but forgive her.

"It's all right Flower-chan, Tobi cant be mad at you. Tobi gets curious to sometimes too." She looked up, tears where brimming her eyes but she was smiling at him.

"Tobi, you're so silly." She said almost giggling. She could feel his smile again and she wished to be able to see his face more then anything. She sat down and pulled him down so once again his head was in her lap and she was playing with his hair.

"Feeling better?" she asked with concern.

"mhm." He replied completely relaxed. "Tobi is going to fall asleep if flower-chan keeps this up." He muttered. She smiled at his adorableness. It was quiet once more, Sakura enjoying the moment. Then Tobi ruined it, in his Tobi fashion.

"Sakura-chan…"

"Hmm?" she asked, wonder what was on his mind.

"Tobi thinks your boobs look bigger from where Tobi is." Sakura mouth dropped, a blush covered her face, and her fist went up and smacked him in the head.

"Tobi, you pervert!" She yelled her face matching her shirt. He was sitting up rubbing where she hit him, he laughed at how cute she was when she was angry and blushing.

"Well since we are talking about Tobi, Tobi was wondering if you could hang out with Tobi for a couple days. Tobi's partner is away for a week and Tobi is bored… so Tobi wants to hang out with Flower-chan." He said excitedly. Sakura laughed at how he changed subjects. Then what he asked hit her.

"Wa- Wait. You mean like stay with you for a couple days?" She asked. Tobi nodded his head.

"It could be like a vacation." He said excitedly. She didn't know what to think. She knew not to take what he said wrong, the way he had worded it was as if it was an innocent question.

"Hmm… I would have to go ask Tsunade-s..." She couldn't finish the statement because Tobi had picked her up and was running though the woods at a fast.

"Tobi, where are you taking me?"

"To Konoha, duh. You have to ask your hokage. DUH!" He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"TOBI YOU CANT TAKE ME IN KONOHA! THEY WOULLD KILL YOU!" She screamed trying to stop him. Tobi stopped.

"Oh yeah, Tobi forgot about that." He put her down. She ran a hand through her hair and straightened her dress. Tobi seemed to notice it and walked around her, examining her.

"What are you doing?" She asked a little worried.

"Tobi thinking he likes Flower-chan in dresses… Tobi thinks Sakura looks pretty." She blushed prettily for him.

"Ok you win; I will TRY to get time off… Tsunade-Sama might not let me… course I could get her sake to convince her." She said. Tobi nodded.

"YAY!! Tobi will get to be with flower-chan!" he said excitedly. She shook her head at his silly antics.

"Just wait for me at the spot. I will be there ASAP." Tobi nodded and made the sign and poofed to it. Sakura sighed. She just hoped the hokage would let her have time off.

* * *

Muahahahhahahaa 

Honestly I had fun with this chapter. :D and now I need to start on the next one asap… I have so many funny ideas coming up :P


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you everyone especially those who always review. It makes me smile every time I see a faithful reviewer. :D

This chapter is dedicated to Panda Chan because I have made her into a chapter whore (Hahaha). Also dedicated to TheFallenAngel67 because ch 8 made her cry (o.0' sorry) and Darkkinkachu because she (?) was the first person to ever write a tobixsakura on here :D

Oh and reviewers who apologize to me for making there reviews to long (haha it's so cute every time I see one who apologies) I love reviews…. No matter what! Please don't apologies :D. Write your reviews how ever long you want (the longer the better :P)

* * *

Sakura took a deep breathe, she had to make this look convincing or this wouldn't go down well. Well since she had been practicing her lying lately it might go over well. She thought to herself, trying to reassure herself at the same time. She took a deep breathe and took a step back from the door that lead to the Hokage's office and then kicked it open. She stomped in, Tsunade had looked up startled, half drunk and Shizune had dropped what ever was in her hand. Sakura was slightly blushing from the attention but it helped make her act look like she was very mad. She proceeded to go up to the Hokage's desk and slam her hands into the desk making it crack a little from the force.

"I NEED A VACATION! I swear if I have to go out there and deal with another one of those …… PERVERTS" She added emphases by pointing out the window as if one of them would appear. "I SWEAR I'm going to kill all men in this freaking village. Do you know how annoying it is to passed by a guy, who by the way is married, then get pinched on the butt? IT'S NOT GREAT AT ALL!! Or worse just sitting there and they hit on you, it is so freaking annoying." Shizune looked at Sakura as if she had lost it. Tsunade had a calm look on her face, her eyebrow raised. "I can't take it anymore, I might as well go become a nun or something so I can hide my body and looks so that unless they had a freaking nun fetish I would be safe from there leers and grabs!" Tsunade smirked.

"Well you are definitely the type that if you were a nun that you would make guys go to church." She joked with her apprentice but it only seemed to upset her more.

"Tsunade-Sama, I beg you let me go anywhere as a vacation sort of thing, AWAY from anything to deal with men and just relax or I will kill them all!!! I WILL EVEN TAKE A NON-PAID VACATION!" Tsunade leaned back and sighed.

"Well I guess I could give you a couple days off and let Ino take you place at the hospital, she needs some more experience there. Where do you have in mind to go?" Tsunade asked. Sakura stopped she hadn't really thought of it.

"Somewhere with a good hot spring and people would leave me alone." Tsunade nodded.

"There is one in Suna that could work." Sakura nodded knowing which one her sensei was talking about. It would be perfect and as long as Tsunade didn't try to check on her she would be fine.

"I think that will work and all I ask is that you don't tell anyone I went so they will leave me alone so I can relax." Tsunade nodded and wrote something on a scroll.

"Here, it's a scroll saying if anyone looks that you are on your non-paid vacation and clarifying you only have a week. You can leave tomorrow." Sakura nodded.

"I will leave as soon as I get my stuff packed. I want to get away as soon as possible." Sakura said and Tsunade nodded. Sakura bowed in respect.

"Thank you Shishou." And with that she left quietly. After walked out of the Hokage's building, she did a little dance. Thinking how good she was. That is until she bumped into Kakashi.

"Whoa, Sakura, better be careful. Dancing in the street can be dangerous." He teased lightly. Her face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"I'm sorry Kakashi-Sensei." She bowed with respect. "I got to go Kakashi-Sensei, Ill talk to you in a week." She said and started to walk away.

"A week?" He asked and walked with her, while reading his favorite book.

"Yep, I asked Tsunade-Sama for some time off or I would kill every pervert in Konoha." She said without batting an eyelash. Kakashi took a small side step to distance him from her while still reading his favorite book.

"I see, where do you plan to go?" He asked.

"Suna, they have some nice hot springs. Ironic for a desert, isn't it?" He nodded at her comment and it was quiet. She began to wonder why he was following her.

"So, where are you going Sensei?" She asked hoping it would hint she wanted to be left alone.

"Just for a stroll with one of my favorite pink haired student."

"I'm your only pink haired student." Kakashi nodded and smiled at her.

"Well that's good because if Naruto had pink hair then I don't know what I would do." She rolled her eyes at his joke. She turned the corner of her street and noticed he was still following her.

"What did I do, Kakashi?" He lifted his head up. She only ever took off sensei off his name when she was mad, extremely worried, or serious. Looked like all the above right now.

"Just wanted to have a chat, is that so bad?" She sighed feeling guilty.

"Do you want to come in for tea or coffee?" She asked politely.

"Why Sakura, I never thought you would ask." He said. Her eye twitched with annoyance. They walked into her upstairs apartment and he sat down on her couch and read his book while she went to her kitchen and made him some tea. She came out a minute later and gave it to him.

"Sorry Sensei, I need to start packing. I was just going to come home, pack, and then leave but I can't be a rude host can I?" She asked with sarcasm to show her distaste of him doing this. He smiled back at her, enjoying her discomfort.

"Oh why Sakura, it is so nice of you to invite me in then and clear up your busy schedule for me, your dear beloved Sensei." She felt her eye twitch again. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes at him, so she turned to start packing.

"So you have any missions coming up anytime soon?" She asked in the other room.

"Nope, not for awhile. You could say I'm on a vacation too." Sakura stopped what she was doing 'CRAP!' She peeked her head out the door way to her room.

"Oh, what do you plan to do with your 'vacation'?" She asked and stared at him. He lifted up his book and smiled.

"Re-read all my books." He said happily. Sakura rolled her eyes and went back inside her room, quietly letting a sigh of breathe escape.

"Sounds exciting." She once again was sarcastic. He laughed.

"Yep." He said, his nose once again back in his book. Sakura came out of the room with her ninja outfit on and a pack on her back.

"I'm sorry Sensei, I need to start going. It will be a long trip." 'Actually I don't want Tobi to think I ditched him.' She thought secretly. He nodded and got up. She took the cup and put it in the sink and walked out the door, Kakashi trailing behind her.

He walked her to the gate and said his goodbyes.

"Be careful Sakura." She smiled at his concern.

"I'm not 12 anymore I can almost whoop your ass now so I wouldn't be talking." She joked. He nodded. "Tell Naruto I'm sorry I didn't tell him I was going. I was in a rush." Kakashi nodded again. Sakura turned and walked out, taking off to where Suna was but once she was out of Kakashi's sight she turned and started towards there spot.

* * *

She got to the spot and saw it was empty. She looked around and tried to find Tobi but it was no use. He wasn't there. She sighed dejectedly. She turned to head back when she felt something jump her.

"Flower-chan!" It was Tobi who had tackled her and she was pretty sure she couldn't be happier…. And annoyed at the same time.

"Tobi, you really worried me, I thought I made you wait to long and you had left." She said with a sigh of relief. Tobi laughed and dodged her hit.

"Tobi sorry, Tobi just wanted to play with Sakura-chan!" he said happily.

"So can Sakura-chan go with Tobi?" He asked excitedly. Sakura nodded and Tobi proceeded to tackle Sakura again but this time they poofed again.

Sakura landed with a thud on the ground. Tobi was squishing her a little.

"Tobi, you really need to stop tackling me when you decide to take me somewhere."

"Why? Tobi likes a pretty girl in his arms and under him." Sakura looked at him again with the same shock and hit him off her.

"TOBI! Oh my god, you really are a pervert." Tobi laughed.

"Sorry, Tobi couldn't resist seeing Sakura-chan blush again, Tobi thinks Sakura looks really pretty when she blushes.." This made Sakura blush more, her anger forgotten. Tobi got up and walked back up to her and offered his hand. She took it and stood up and looked at the place they were at. She was outside a cabin, it wasn't too big or anything but you could tell someone had made it and lived in it.

"If this is Akatsuki's base I swear to god the ANBU are retards and ninja society is going to hell." She said dead panned. Tobi laughed and shook his head.

"No Deidara-Sempai and I are staying here as our hide out for a bit…" Then he stopped.

"Please don't leak this information or anything. Tobi doesn't want to cause trouble for any of Tobi's friends." Sakura frowned at him

"I never planned to, it would mean I'm ratting you out too. I trust that you're not using me for information." She stopped as a realization sunk in. "Your not are you?" she took a step back realizing she might made a mistake. Tobi grabbed her shoulder to stop her.

"No, Tobi wouldn't do that to flower-chan, TOBI SWEARS!" Tobi said in a panic and Sakura relaxed. Sakura kicked a rock and looked at Tobi.

"I'm sorry Tobi, for doubting you. I shouldn't have done that."

"Its ok Tobi doubted Sakura first, so it's Tobi's fault." Sakura shook her head.

"How about it's no ones fault and say it was a miscommunication?" Tobi nodded happily.

"Tobi likes that big word better then having it be Tobi's fault." She laughed at his silliness again and looked at the cabin.

"So would you like to show me your lovely house?" she asked teasingly.

"Ok, Tobi will show you everything." He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the cabin. As they walked in Tobi intertwined there fingers. This made Sakura blush when she noticed but she didn't protest. Then they went into the living room/ kitchen and there was a fireplace in front of it. Luckily, the place had plumbing but no electricity. They then looked into Deidara's room.

"Tobi would let you sleep in here but Tobi is scarred Deidara-Sempai would notice something was off, when he came back." Sakura nodded in understanding. They walked into Tobi's room. It was nice size and there was junk pilled to one side of the room. In the corner there was a bed made of blankets and pillows. She looked at Tobi and her eyebrow rose.

"Deidara-Sempai took the only bed in the house, so Tobi took whatever he could find and used it as a bed." He rubbed his head slightly embarrassed.

"What about a couch?" She asked.

"The last owner didn't have a couch so Tobi was kind of screwed." He said. Sakura smiled, and then stopped.

"Where am I going to sleep if I can't take the bed?"She asked not knowing what to do. Tobi put his hands up.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan! You can take Tobi's bed and Tobi will sleep with his, oh so thin Akatsuki robes next to the fire place so Tobi won't get chilly." Sakura starred at him in horror.

"Are you trying to make me feel guilty and let me share the bed with you?" She asked.

"Is it working?" He said joking. She hit him in the head and he whined.

"Ow... Tobi just kidding. Tobi just wanted to snuggle up to pretty flower-chan. Is that so bad?" He looked up to her and she swore if he didn't have a mask covering his face he would be pouting and giving her puppy dog eyes... She sighed.

"I might share with you if you stay on your best behavior."

"TOBI WILL BE A GOOD BOY!" Tobi saluted to show he was serious. She laughed at him.

"Ok then."Sakura said. Tobi stood up excitedly, struck a pose and pointed to a random wall. Sakura looked at the wall in confusion the n back at Tobi.

"Take that fur ball; Tobi gets to snuggle with flower-chan and not you." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Tobi I told you, me and Naruto are only friends." Tobi stopped his funny pose and rubbed his head and laughed.

"Yeah Tobi knows, Tobi just wanted to rub it in someone's face." Sakura smirked. This was definitely going to be an interesting vacation.

* * *

**REMERBER: weekends are my days off, so i wont be updating till monday!**

Oh vacation time. This should be fun to write. :D she has 5 days to live it up. :P Wonder how thats going to go down :P

you know what the funniest thing is when i update, i know my sister is addicted to this story. So i will scream ;updated; and you will hear a slam, thump thump of her running down the stairs and then a small crash if she runs into something then its dead silent, then another thump thump and another slma dn her running into my room screaming to get to work on another chapter. 


	10. Chapter 10

OVER 215 REVIEWS!! I heart all who reads this

This chapter is dedicated to Panda-chan (again) because she is going through chapter withdrawal. Poor, poor little chapter whore.

On a side note a reviewer asked me to marry them that made me laugh so hard.

Also dedicated to ContradictoryOrien, who wins the longest-review-I-have-ever-seen-in-my-life-award. Congratulations. :P

Any ways the last chapter reviews where HILARIOUS 3 it made me love writing this chapter because of them.

By the way not to disapoint fans but i will not be writing a lemon for this. Not saying they wont have a few erm... moment? But nothing that would be considered lime or lemonish or that would need this story go to M.

* * *

Tobi stared at the flames of the fire he had started in the cabin. He was memorized by the flickering of the flames. He was pulled out of his own little world when Sakura's voice called to him. 

"Tobi," She said as she looked in the cabinets that were supposed to have food. "Where is the food, I can't find anything decent to fix. Well, unless you think a cup of flour and can of coffee beans are the best things in the world, theres nothing in here." She said sarcastically. Tobi got up and walked up behind her to look in the cabinet. He rested his chin lightly on top of her head. This action made Sakura blush, her heart thumped wildly in her chest.

"Deidara-Sempai must have taken the last of the food. Tobi will take Sakura-chan out to eat tonight, and then tomorrow Tobi and Sakura-chan can go get some food to restock." Sakura nodded mutely, still feeling shocked at how close they were. Of course she had hugged him, been tackled by him, held his hands, even been under him (not in that sort of way you perverts.) but in a sense this was slightly more intimate. Like there was almost a hidden meaning behind his actions now, they seemed more loving? She didnt know if that was the right word. But it was passing the line of friendship. She swore she just felt his gloved hand skim her waist.

"Is- Is there a town near here." She cursed herself silently for stuttering.

"Yeah, Tobi has been there before. It's a little bit of a walk, but it's not a ninja village so Tobi should be safe." He said thinking out loud. Sakura nodded again.

"I guess we should go." She scooted around him so he couldn't see her full on blush. "So there any place that serves dumplings there?" She asked while getting on her boots.

"Uh, Tobi don't know, but Tobi will go where ever Sakura-chan wants to eat." He said. She smiled at him. They walked out the door and Tobi picked her up once they were outside.

"Eek!" She yelped from the shock of him picking her up bridal style. He had taken off, jumping tree to tree trying to get to the town as soon as possible. "Tobi! I can run, jump, and walk like a regular person you know!" Tobi smiled behind his mask.

"Yeah, but Tobi likes carrying Flower-chan. This is a chance for Flower-chan gets to see how strong and manly Tobi is." She had to cover her mouth to try and cover her giggles. She tried desperately but failed miserable. She smiled up at him, a small blush on her face.

"Tobi, you're simply amazing." She said sincerely. Tobi looked down at her and she swore she could feel that smile again.

"Yeah, Tobi knows." He said coolly.

* * *

As they made there way to this unknown town, Sakura studied Tobi's face, well actually mask. It was still a fascination to her. She wanted so badly to know what he looked like; if he was handsome, ugly, or adorably cute. Sakura thought the last one would fit him better. Honestly after Sasuke, she was never one to actually care about looks again. She had realized that looks don't make a person nice at all, and with Sasuke that was an understatement of the century. When she was around Tobi so many questions would come to mind, ones including is face, his past, and any little odd things she came up with. Sakura could never actually ask them even though she really wanted to. They were personal and even though they were becoming closer, there was a small part of Tobi that she knew wasn't completely comfortable with telling her the things she wishes to know. Though she had to admit, it was hard not to ask. 

"Sakura-Chan?" His voice pulled her out of her thoughts in a startle. She looked up at him quizzically. He slowly put her down, his hand staying on her waist for a moment before pulling his hands back. "We're here." He said excitedly. He grabbed her hand again and dragged her into the town. "So what was Sakura-Chan thinking about?" Tobi asked casually, still holding her hand as they walked. She looked up at him in shock then looked back to look around the small little town. It was a turiost town that was for sure. This dinky town thrived on tourism and any trading possible. Stands selling everything and anything filled the streets. Sakura stopped her thought process when Tobi's hand waved in her face. "Hello, Sakura-chan!!! Tobi asked you a question." He said still waving his hand in front of her.

"I'm sorry Tobi; I guess I keep getting lost in thought, that all." She said. "I'm really hungry though. Maybe after I put some food in my stomach I won't daze off on you." She said smiling. Tobi pulled her again.

"Come on Sakura-chan, I know the perfect place to go!" he pulled her to a small little restaurant and they went inside and sat down at a table. A waitress came over and smiled at them, she took their orders and went back to have the cook prepare them. Sakura looked around the small but homely place.

"It's nice here." She said. Tobi nodded happily.

"Yep, Deidara-sempai loves this place. He forced Tobi to come with him because he was sick of having to bring the food home to Tobi." Sakura brows knitted in confusion then it hit her.

"Oh! I'm sorry." She said feeling bad. Now Tobi was the one to be confused.

"Why is Flower-chan sorry?" He asked. Sakura smiled at his cuteness.

"I forgot that, well you know, your face and all and that you don't want others to see it, so of course you wouldn't come with Deidara. So I'm sorry because I was being insensitive, again." Tobi nodded and waved his hand as if to shoo away her words.

"Nah, Tobi don't care. Tobi's used to it anyways." He said nonchalantly. Sakura smiled and turned and flagged the waitress over. She whispered something in the waitress's ear and the waitress nodded and left. Tobi tilted his head a little to show he was once again confused. Sakura smiled at him for being cute. The waitress came back and had there food wrapped up. Sakura opened her money pouch but when she looked up she saw Tobi handing the lady the money. Sakura blushed. The waitress left and they got up and left. They walked out with there food. As they walked towards a quieter part of town Tobi asked what was on his mind.

"Tobi doesn't get why Sakura-chan did that. Tobi would have been fine not eating till we got back home." He heard Sakura snort.

"What and have it be cold?" She asked. "Listen Tobi, I respect the fact your not comfortable showing your face, trust me I have years of practice with Kakashi. But I don't want you to watch me eat if you're hungry."

"Its fine Flower-chan, Tobi isn't hung-" A loud growl coming inside his akatsuki robes made it clear he was lying. Sakura's eyebrow rose at the sound. Her hand slipped into his and she lead them into a forest. She stopped in a small, but decent clearing. She looked around to make sure it was a safe area then let go of his hand. She sat there food down and started to make it into almost a little picnic. She picked up her food turned her back on Tobi and his food. She said her thanks and started to eat. Tobi watched dumbfounded, he scratched his head and looked at her.

"Tobi is confused. Why is Sakura-chan eating here, when she could have eaten in the restaurant? And why is Sakura not facing Tobi." Sakura turned her head a little and smiled her brilliant smile. Tobi was left more confused till she spoke.

"I want to eat with you Tobi, and I said I respect the fact you don't want anyone to see your face, so I'm not going to watch you eat but I'm still going to talk to you like I would during a real meal. I promise I won't look if that's what you're thinking!" She turned back around to make her point. "I swear on the fourth Hokage's grave, which by the way don't tell anyone I said that because I would get in trouble, that I wont look, sneak a peek, or 'accidentally' look over at all." She said quickly. She heard Tobi sit down and snicker.

"Sakura-chan, you're funny." He said, but she swore she could hear that smile in his voice and she knew she had convinced him and he trusted her not to look. She ate happily for a bit.

"So Tobi what the plan for tomorrow?" she asked nonchalantly. She heard the slurp of noodles then his quiet contemplation.

"Tobi and Sakura will go to the market and get some food, and then afterwards Tobi don't know." Then it seemed like an idea hit him. "There's a stream near Tobi's cabin, we could go there and swim." She resisted the urge to give him a skeptical look.

"Tobi would you actually swim?" She asked. She heard him scratch his head.

"Tobi don't know, maybe." He said. "Really, Tobi would rather watch Sakura play in the water then anything." He said. She resisted the urge to go over and smack him so instead she muttered pervert under her breath.

"Tobi isn't a pervert!" He said back.

"Could have fooled me." She said back.

"Tobi's just comfortable with Sakura-Chan to joke around. Tobi will stop if it really bugs Sakura." He said sadly. She could just imagine him with his head down. She sighed.

"No, it's fine. It is funny in a sense. I'm sorry." She said. A funny thought struck her about how if this was anyone else she wouldn't hesitate to break there skull for saying such things and that she was the one apologizing for overreacting when it was normally the boy who would be for saying what he said. She knew deep down why she didn't go after him after every time he said something like that. He was to damn cute with his child like behavior, that afterwards she would just sit there contemplating if he was just simply a mastermind to be able to control her emotions like that.

Tobi was quiet also, thinking how nice she was and of course how cute she was. It was nice not having someone force him to do something he wasn't ready for. He really wanted to thank her some how for being so sweet. An idea struck him out of the blue, remembering what he had heard in the village a couple of day before.

"Sakura-chan, what would you say about going to a festival here?" He asked getting excited. "With Tobi of course!" Sakura stopped her self from turning around.

"Festival? What kind?" She asked.

"Tobi doesn't really know what they are celebrating but it's to get more tourists in for 3 days. It's the day after tomorrow and the only requirement is to wear a kimono and mask." She thought this over.

"Tobi, I would love to but I have neither the mask nor a kimono to wear." She said. Tobi was in front of her in a second with his mask in place. He grabbed her hands.

"Its ok Sakura-Chan, Tobi can buy them tomorrow when we go to the market area to get food. Flower-chan can pick any kimono and mask she desires." He said getting caught up in the excitement. She smiled and nodded.

"You win Tobi, you win. Just make sure you get a kimono too." She said as an after thought. She got up and started to pick there stuff up. "Let's go throw this away then we can head back." She picked the rest up but Tobi took it out of her hands.

"Tobi is the man so Tobi should take out the trash." He said puffing up his chest a little to make him look more 'manly'. She laughed at his antics.

"Yes dear." She said jokingly. They left their secluded spot back in town and got rid of there trash as they left the town back to the cabin he picked her up again. She glared up at him.

"Like Tobi said, Tobi is the man here and must protect poor defenseless Sakura-chan." He said pretending to deepen his voice.

"Oh Tobi," She said deadpan. "What ever would I do with out?" He smirked under his mask.

"Oh don't worry, poor defenseless Sakura-chan, Tobi will never leave your side again and will make sure you're always safe." He said again.

"I get the feeling your motives behind carrying me aren't exactly righteous as to make sure "poor defenseless Sakura-chan" is safe." She said sarcastically. Tobi grinned under his mask.

"Yeah, Tobi just likes seeing your boobs bounce when we jump tree to tree." He said. Sakura mouth dropped again and she stared at him wide eyes. Her face went redder then any time before. "Aww, Sakura-Chan's face is as red as her shirt." He teased. Her face was now covered by her hair so he couldn't exactly tell what she was thinking but the evil aura coming off her made him stop and put her down.

"Tobi think Sakura can walk perfectly now." He said trying to lighten the mood. She looked up at him and smiled. Tobi felt the dread again.

"Tobi?'

"What?"

"Run."

"Tobi's running." He said quickly, turned and ran for his life. He decided as he ran from the pink haired girl behind him, who was gaining incredibly fast, that he would have to lay off the boob jokes for a bit.

* * *

She had throttled him pretty well once she caught up to him. She had been nice enough not to damage his mask in anyway. Which even though he knew he should feel humiliated for getting the snot beat out of him from a girl half his size, he couldn't help feel a little happy that she was considering his privacy by leaving his mask alone. Now he was begging her to still let her still share the bed. 

"PLEASE!! Tobi will be a good boy!" He begged.

"How will I know you won't cope a feel? Hmmm?"

"Tobi just wants to snuggle!!!" he protested and begging on the floor.

"I don't know if I should trust you after your dirty comment today." She said as she walked through the door heading toward Tobi's room. He followed her inside.

"TOBI WAS KIDDING!!!... Ok maybe Tobi wasn't" He said when she gave him a skeptical look. "But Tobi is sorry that he made Sakura-chan mad... PLEASE PLEASE!"

"Maybe you should just sleep in Deidara's bed. I'm sure he wouldn't care."

"NO! Tobi wants to snuggle with Sakura-chan. Tobi just wants to snuggle. Sakura-chan promised!!!!!" he sniffled a little and Sakura felt her wall crumble. She innerly cursed at his way of being so adorable she could resist.

"FINE." Tobi jumped her as the words left her mouth. She fell onto the makeshift bed with a thud. "Ow Tobi, be careful." She said. He wrapped his arm around her waist and laid his head on her shoulder and cuddled up to her. She gave him a weird look. "What are you doing?"

"Tobi is getting comfortable so that he can go to sleep."

"Tobi, I need to get in my pajamas and all that other girly crap out the way before I go to bed." Tobi shrugged.

"Just sleep in your clothes. Tobi does it." She gave him a weird look again.

"But I have other clothes in my bag I could use."

"To bad, Tobi isn't letting go now that he is comfortable and snuggling to flower-chan." He said childishly stubborn. She sighed in defeat.

"Fine, but could we at least take off our shoes and weapon pouched because I feel a kunai digging into my leg a little." Tobi sighed in defeat and let go of her.

"Stupid weapons and shoe..." Tobi muttered under his breath. "Always getting in the way of snuggling with Sakura-chan." He said as he threw his sandal off and across the room a little violently. Sakura watched in amusement. She took off her boots and her weapon pouch and any weapons she had hidden on her, as did Tobi. She laid back down and Tobi got back into his comfortable position, snuggling up to her and soon she heard his light snores. Soon even she was asleep.

* * *

Theres so much fluff in this chapter that it never seems to stop. 

This is just a little late then usual. I pulled an all nighter last night and stayed up till 7 and when I woke up at 12 today I was like aww crap I didn't type the rest of chapter 10 out. So I made it extra long :D Review! Because last chapter I got so many great awesome reviews from so many people I busted with happiness. I got many saying on the lines they noramally don't review and that they had for me and I was like SWEET!! XD


	11. Chapter 11

Terrible news, in the last chapter many people died from drowning in ocean of fluff called ch 10, the death count is still unknown but many reviewers took there time to say there parting words (aka a review) before they were taken by the fluff, a moment of silence…. Well any who, there will be flotation devices at the end of this chapter so that those who survive wont drown in any fluff imaginable. XD Have a great day.

A question I forgot to answer a chapter or two ago is how long I expected this to be.

I don't want to go over 20 chapters and I have mentioned a sequel that I have planed in my head. :D So be prepared :P

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes as sun leaked in the window across the room and hit her in the face. She cringed at the blinding light and covered her eyes from it. She groaned at having to wake up. She stopped when she realized that her arms were free from a certain masked cuddlier. She cracked an eye and looked around the room but didn't see him. She got up and walked out the room, making sure to grab her weapon pouch and securing it before she left. In the living room she heard the sound of running water coming from the bathroom. She relaxed and realized she had been tensed. She rubbed her shulders so she could relax a little more. She then walked back into Tobi's room and decided that today would be a good day to wear a regular sun dress. It was a pink color that matched her hair and brought out her eyes, it went to her knees and flared only a little. She was lucky she had brought an extra pair of sandals because she didn't think her boots would look good with it. She grabbed the bathing product she had in her bags and walked out in the living room waiting for Tobi to come out so she could take a shower. About 15 minutes of boredom he finally came out rubbing a towel through his hair, fully clothes and fully masked. She silently wished she could see his face just once. She smiled at him as he walked closer.

"Just point me to where the towels are and I can figure out where everything else is." She said.

"Ok, Tobi will show you." He grabbed her hand and dragged her to the bathroom and showed her where the towels where. It was a huge pile of them next to the tub. She looked at him questionable.

"Tobi and Deidara don't do laundry so we just reuse them over and over again. It doest really matter. Though Tobi thinks they are starting to stink." And he was right, they were. Sakura made a face.

"That's disgusting." She said. "I swear after we get everything today I'm going to dedicate myself to cleaning all that and teaching you how to clean a little. You're just like Naruto and Kakashi when it comes to laundry. Except this is worse because at least they have me to intervene." Tobi smirked behind his mask as she fretted and made faces at the mob of dirty towels.

"Could you clean Tobi's Akatsuki cloak and the rest of Tobi's spare clothes too?" He asked eagerly. She looked at him as realization hit her that his clothes were just as dirty.

"Yes, now get out I need to shower." She said and scooted him out and closed the door.

* * *

Tobi sat down on the floor and waited like a good boy for her to come out. He had thought about making a joke, asking her if she wanted him to join her but she might get mad at him like the day before and he like happy, nice Sakura more then he did the angry, rampaging, kill Tobi, Sakura. He laid down on the floor and rested his head on his arms and probed his leg on the other and stared at the ceiling. He had woken up early and had watched as Sakura was sleeping soundly and how beautiful and peaceful she looked asleep. It was cute watching her mutter incoherent words once in a while. Then when she had turned over and thrown a leg over him and kept squirming to get comfortable, Tobi had decided that Tobi need a good shower, maybe a cold one at that. He detangled himself from her without waking her and when he had moved away he swore he heard a little protest come from her mouth from having her nice and warm 'akatsuki teddy bear' taken away. He smirked at his own joke. Finally after a bit he heard Sakura come out. He tilted his head back so his lone eye could see her upside down. Her hair was partially wet and curly, she was also wearing a pink dress that matched her hair and if he tilted his head a little to the left he could probably see up it but Tobi decided against it seeing he was still in semi-trouble for yesterdays boob comment. He sat up, and then stood so he was facing her again. She smiled another brilliant smile at him.

"Let's go after I brush my hair." She said and he nodded dumbly, marveling at how pretty she looked with the dress on.

* * *

She hadn't made a complaint at all for being carried to the village this time just a small joke that if he kept spoiling her she was going to get lazy. They walked through the market and she looked at each food stand trying to find things that were cheap and easy to cook. She was even considerate enough to ask about what both Tobi and Deidara liked to eat. He was pretty sure she had bought enough food to last him and Deidara a good 5 months. The amusing part about watching her do all this was her bargaining with every person who had a stand, she was so convincing and stubborn that almost any vendor gave her the price she wanted. He could definitely watch her do this all day. As they walked away from a man who Sakura hadn't convinced for the price she wanted, he decided he had to ask.

"Tobi wants to know why Sakura-chan is so good at this. Do you do a lot of bargaining in Konoha?" He asked. Sakura blushed.

"Kind of, Ino and I are always looking for affordable, nice things and we have gotten really good at bargaining with people who have stands. Though Ino is a tad more convincing then me but that's because of her obnoxious voice." Tobi nodded.

"Sakura?"

"Hm?"

"Who's Ino?" Tobi asked trying to remember if she had ever mentioned this person named after a pig before.

"Oh, she's my best friend. I've known her since I was a little kid, she was my first friend. But in the academy we use to fight over Sasuke all the time and it really destroyed our friendship but after the chunin exam, where we fought each other but both lost in a tie, things slowly started to get better between us." Sakura said giving a small explanation to Tobi about who Ino was.

"So Pig-Chan is Flower-Chan's bestfriend?" Tobi thought out loud. Sakura laughed at his nickname for her friend, at least he was better at nicknames then Sai was. They started to find a shop that had traditional kimonos and yukatas for both of them. She finally found a shop and dragged Tobi in excitedly. Sakura was obviously a girl and she did enjoy shopping, not the 4 hour kind, where you have to check the same rack 7 times before you decide that the shirt you hated is what you're going to buy. She looked around for the perfect one and she found it alright. She tried it on and after she was satisfied with how it looked, she quickly went up front and found out the price. It was a tad pricy but she could afford it. She was counting the money when Tobi's hand went past her and handed the lady the money. She turned around and glared at him.

"I was going to pay for that." She said. She was starting to feel bad for him paying for everything.

"Tobi told you that he was paying for your kimono." He pulled his yukata up so that he could pay for his own too. Tobi handed the women the additional money, grabbed the two outfits and all the groceries he could with his other hand, hoping Sakura would get the last two. She picked them up and stomped after him. The lady behind the counter smirked at them thinking what a cute couple they were.

* * *

Sakura stomped up to him and saw he was slightly struggling. She sighed and let her anger momentarily be swept away. She took 3 bags from him so he wasn't going to die from a grocery slide.

"Baka, I could have taken some of those you know." Sakura scolded Tobi, who only nodded and walked silently. It was a couple of minutes and he still had yet to break the silence and this was concerning Sakura.

"Err, Tobi?" She asked looking at him, waiting for a response to show he was listening. He turned his head towards her to signify he way. They were outside the village on there way back to cabin. She stopped and Tobi stopped as well. "Your not mad at me are you?" Tobi looked away and she felt her stomach turn with fear. He kicked a pebble with his foot.

"Tobi said he was going to by that kimono for flower-chan." She had to take a double take of him for a moment. He was pouting about her trying to by her own kimono. She started to giggle. "Tobi is serious, Sakura-chan. Tobi not happy with Sakura-chan at all." She stopped giggling and walked up to him and smiled coyly at him.

"You paid for it didn't you?"

"Yeah bu- "

"But nothing, I was feeling bad for you wasting your money on me so I was going to buy it, not to make you mad or take a stab at you 'manliness'." Sakura said still smirking at him and Tobi nodded mutely. "Do you forgive me?" Tobi would have rubbed his head if he didn't have groceries in them and two kimonos. Actually he tried but the weight of the groceries where a little much.

"Yes and Tobi is sorry too." He said looking down. She would have hugged him if her hand weren't full too. She just leaned closer and smiled at him.

"It's fine, forgiven and forgotten." She said and started back, Tobi trailing along next to her like a good boy he was.

"So Flower-chan, did you see that mole on the cash registers ladies face? IT WAS HUGE!" He went on babbling and making Sakura laugh all the way home.

* * *

After getting home they put up the food in the proper places, even though Tobi did spill the cup of flour and Sakura had to clean it up because Tobi kept making it messier. After everything was put up, Sakura laid on Tobi's bed exhausted. She looked outside and guessed that it was most likely around 5. Tobi ran into the room quickly and snuggled up to Sakura.

"Sakura-chan!!! Do you want to go swimming with Tobi, there still light out." She looked outside again thinking about how hot it was outside. She sighed.

"Tobi, I don't have a swimsuit."

"Tobi doest care if you swim naked." Sakura rolled her eyes at him with a smirk on her face.

"No, I need something to wear."

"Why not just wear shorts and a t-shirt?" Tobi asked. "That's what basically Tobi is going to do."

"I still need to wash all your clothes and towels." She pointed out. Tobi dropped his head and let out a sad sigh. Sakura smiled.

"How about we do it tomorrow? Were not going to the festival till after noon, right? So we can wake up early and go, how about that?" Tobi nodded happily and snuggled up to her more.

"Tobi…"

"Hmm?" He held her closer, if it was even humanly possible.

"I got to go do the laundry…" She trailed off when he tightened his hold.

"No."

"Tobi, I need to go do it before it starts getting to dark."

"No, once Tobi has Sakura-chan in Tobi's 'snuggle trap of doom', she can't get out."

"Sakura-chan needs to get out of the "cuddle trap of doom" or no swimming tomorrow." She warned. Tobi sighed in defeat and let go. She got up and smiled at him.

"You can snuggle with me all night tonight, ok?" He crossed his arms and turned over.

"Stupid laundry, Tobi wanted to snuggle now." He muttered. She smiled at his cuteness and ruffled his hair.

"I'll quickly do the laundry then fix dinner for us." She said walking out the room

* * *

Sakura knew she had to wash them all by hand but seriously this was a bit much. Tobi decided half way through that Deidara would probably like his clothes cleaned too, and getting clay out of the stupid shirt was going to make her go insane. She was starting to hate Deidara… more. Tobi was reclined against a tree and sleeping. She wondered how he ever slept at night with all his naps. She looked up at the sky it was about 8 now and the sun was setting. She sighed; she would have to do the rest tomorrow if she has time. She picked up all the dry, clean towels and clothes and folded them. She took them in and put them up, then went back out and picked up the dirty clothes and put them back where she found them, on the bathroom floor. She then went out side to get Tobi. He wasn't where he had been. She grabbed a kunai out of her pouch immediately. She walked slowly up to where had been.

"Boo!" He whispered in her ear. She screamed and jumped away, but ended up tripping and falling. She looked at him with wide eyes as Tobi laughed hard. She glared at him after initial shock wore off.

"That wasn't funny Tobi! That really scared me!"

"hehehe, sorry Sakura-chan, Tobi couldn't resist." She rolled her eye and got up.

"Come on, let's go inside I need to make us dinner.' She held out her hand and he took it.

"Then snuggle?" He asked excitedly, she smiled.

"Yes, then we can snuggle."

"Yes!! Tobi is so freaking lucky." He said kicking the door closed behind them.

* * *

Yeah that was fun. :D Hope you guys like :p, not a lot happened in my opinion just a small move along chapter.

REVIEW!!!


	12. Chapter 12

This took forever to write and then edit, over and over again, till I thought it was perfect. Read author note at the end when your done!

* * *

It was after dinner, Tobi and her were getting ready for bed. Well actually it was more like Sakura was trying to get ready for bed and Tobi was whining for her to hurry up because he wanted to snuggle his Sakura-chan now. She had blushed furiously when he had said his, and now that blush was still there as she laid down next to him. Tobi glomped her immediately after she laid down.

"Tobi thinks Sakura-chan pjs look cute on her." He said looking at her matching shorts and tank top, it had a little bunny picture on it. She blushed, embarrassed at how childish it was.

"It's something old, ya know?" She said trying to explain it. "Anyways, we need to sleep we got to get up early enough so we have time to swim." Tobi mumbled an agreement and snuggled up to her once he noticed she was comfortable. After a few moments Tobi was asleep and snoring quietly in Sakura's ear. She smiled and hesitantly turned and put an arm across him. Soon enough even she was fast asleep.

* * *

Sakura's eyes snapped open; she looked to where Tobi should have been and saw an empty space. She then looked out the window and saw it was still dark outside. She slowly got up and grabbed a kunai from her pouch, for a just incase thing. She got up and crept into the living room; she turned and saw a light coming from the bathroom. She peaked in and saw Tobi's back to her; he was bent over the sink. His akatsuki cloak left in the room and what she noticed next was his mask on the side of the sink. He threw some water on his face, and then grabbed a towel and patted his face and looked into the mirror. His eye focused on the girl behind him. She gasped and turned away quickly.

"I- I'm s- so sorry." She stuttered feeling ashamed for spying. His face was burned into her memory now. He had a normal forehead, nose, mouth, and a defined jaw. The only thing different was that his left eye was closed like he couldn't open it. His right eye though, was as dark as Sasuke's, but his right side of his face was partially covered with dark black metal plates. It started from his forehead, curving around his eye, and along his cheek to his jaw and with only a black tank on that showed his arms, she could see metal running down the right side of his neck and arm. The metal on his right arm had bolts on it and seemed to consume his arm more then his face. He was handsome though and he looked young, younger then Kakashi but definitely older then her. She blushed from embarrassment, being caught, and because of the thoughts running in her head about how cute he was. There was a still silence behind her, anyone would think no one was there but she could feel his presence. "I-." She stopped. Where to begin? She was in a stunned silence and she didn't know what to say to him. She moved to go back to the room but a hand on her shoulder stopped her. Her heart felt like it stopped and there was a lump in her throat. He slowly turned her around to face a masked Tobi again. She still felt like she should explain, like she had done something completely wrong.

"I- I didn't mean to spy." She whispered looking away, ashamed at her self. "I woke up and noticed you w-weren't there so I went looking for you… I should have turned around immediately after I saw your m-mask by the sink." Tears spilt down her face, she never felt this way before, like she had betrayed him in a sense and her chest hurt from the thought he might not forgive her. She hiccupped lightly from her crying. She looked up at him with her round green eyes, tears falling out of them, trailing down her cheek. Her eyes were sending a silent apology. His hand ran through her soft, pink hair in an almost excepting way. She threw herself into his arms and hugged him tightly her crying becoming a bit louder, racking her body.

"I'm sorry Tobi." She hadn't meant to cross this boundary.

"Shh Sakura-chan, Tobi forgives you." His voice sounded confused and of course he was. He didn't know how to handle this situation. He couldn't figure out whether to be mad, happy, sad, or scarred, but the look on her face when she had tried explaining, tugged at his heart, and now with her crying so hard he was slightly scared she might collapse from not breathing properly. He tried to think if any of his Sempai's ever told him what to do with crying girls…. Nope, he would have to wing this one.

"Sakura-chan," He pulled her back and ran his gloveless left hand, which didn't have metal on it, across her cheek wiping any tears away. "Tobi isn't mad at Sakura-chan. Tobi believes his Flower-chan wouldn't lie to him, so Tobi forgives Sakura-chan. Forgiven and forgotten, just like Sakura-chan said." Tobi nodded in reassurance. A smile bloomed across Sakura's face and even though she hadn't stopped completely crying, she had settled down. She nodded happily.

"Thank you Tobi." She whispered. She hugged him again and they stood that way for quite a long time till he figured out she had accidentally fallen asleep. He picked her up carefully and took her back to 'their' bed. He laid her down carefully and settled down next to her getting into his normal snuggling position and snuggling up to her.

"Tobi," She whispered tiredly.

"Yeah Sakura-chan?" He asked squeezing her a little to let her know he was right there.

"You looked… handsome." She shifted her head and moments later she was asleep. Tobi stiffened but then slowly relaxed.

"Thanks Flower-chan."

He leaned up and slipped his mask a little up and placed a delicate kiss on her cheek, then quickly slipped his mask on and was lying back down and also asleep.

* * *

Tobi moved slightly in his sleep and turned and looked up at his window to see the sun was up in the sky and it was almost noon. Uh-oh Sakura and Tobi had slept in. He quickly turned to Sakura and shook her awake- a little more violently then she would prefer.

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan!! Wake up, Wake up, Tobi and Sakura-chan slept in and now we re going to be late to go swimming." He said shaking her. Her eyes snapped open.

"What?" She asked groggily. He kept shaking her even though she was already awake.

"Tobi said Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan! Wake up, Wake up, Tobi and Sa-."

"I know what you said I don't need you to repeat it word for word." She said bonking him on the head lightly. She got up and looked out the window and ran a hand through her hair.

"Well lets go get ready so we can swim like I promised you, I will just have to put off the laundry till tomorrow."

"YAY!" Tobi yelled and got up to go find something to swim in. She rolled her eyes at his silliness.

After 5 minutes she had everything ready and she was dressed in a white night shirt and one of her training shorts. Tobi was wearing normal black ninja pants and a long sleeve shirt and his mask.

"You look like you just took your cloak off and that's it." She said deadpan looking at him. Tobi scratched his head.

"Uh, that's what Tobi did…" He said seriously. She smirked at him.

"Oh never mind, let's go." She said and Tobi went by her and grabbed her free hand which didn't hold two towels and dragged her towards the stream. Once there Sakura looked at it thinking of how it reminded her of the one back home where Jiraiya would peak at girls.

She stepped in cautiously and realized how cold it was, she took another step in when a big splash of water hit her. She turned to her right, where the blast of water hit her and glared at Tobi who was slightly bent over it. She could just imagine his grin under that mask now. She bent down and splashed him back, in which he dodged.

"Hahah, Sakura-chan mis-." A splash of water hit him getting him wet. "Hey that's not fair, Tobi wasn't prepared!" he whined, his only response was another splash of water and a giggle from Sakura. "This means war Flower-chan!" He swore and splashed her back but she dodged it just in time. "Do your worse." She challenged back with a coy smile on her face.

Sakura laid on her towel soaking wet and tired. Tobi had been the winner of there water fight even though he was lying down besides her trying to catch his own breath. 

"Tobi had fun Sakura-chan." He said happily.

"Me too." She breathed out. She looked at the sun, if she had to guess it was around 3 and they needed to head back to get ready for the festival.

* * *

Tobi sat out in the living room waiting impatiently. He knew girls were known to take long when getting ready but Tobi didn't have a lot of patients and it was almost 4. She opened the door to the room and Tobi looked over and if she could see his face, he would be gaping. She was dressed in a white kimono with pink Sakura blossoms on it, with a matching obi and her hair was pulled up into a bun with two pink chopsticks that had ornaments on the end, keeping the bun up. She had a light trace of make-up and he didn't think she needed much. Tobi on the other hand was wearing a pure black kimono with orange trim that ironically matched his mask. He shifted uncomfortably under her gaze and she smiled at his cuteness. It was quiet and Tobi said the first thing that came to mind

"Tobi feels like he is wearing a really girly dress." He said pulling lightly at his collar; her smile grew at his actions. She went up to him and fixed it again.

"You do look quite girly, are you sure it isn't a girl's kimono?" She joked lightly. Tobi looked down at his kimono and groaned.

"Tobi hopes not, Tobi tried to find a nice looking one too." She giggled.

"Tobi, I was kidding." He seemed to cheer up a little at that. She held out her hand.

"Let's go before it gets too late." She said and Tobi grabbed her hand and pulled her to the festival.

* * *

Once they got there they ate there dinner and went around playing games. Tobi decided he had to be as 'manly' as he could and show how amazing he was by winning her a little animal from one of the vends. It was a small bunny who ironically reminded her of her pjs at the cabin. They walked down the street in content.

"Tobi is having fun; Tobi doesn't get to do festivals at really." He said seriously. Sakura looked at him in shock, momentarily forgetting he was in akatsuki and they most likely didn't have time for festivals.

"Your kidding, Tsunade is always looking for a reason to drink as much sake as she can so she takes up as many festivals as she can." She made a face at a memory. "Last year in a two month period we had 3 and half festivals, the council had to step in and say that we had to slow them down and we were restricted to only one festival once a month and that we were only supposed to celebrate real festivals and not ones Tsunade made up or from other countries." She laughed at the thought. "Tsunade was furious that she had to be taken away from her sake again." Tobi grinned at her as she made al sorts of facial expressions while telling her story. "Naruto got so drunk too; it was not fun having to carry a drunken Naruto home proclaiming his love for you and everything he saw every 5 seconds." Tobi chuckled at the look on her face.

"Fur ball is stupid to think he could have Sakura-chan especially competing to someone like Tobi" He said cockily, she blushed and giggled at him being silly again. It was 8 and it was getting darker, a firework went off above them and they watched it.

"Tobi wants to do that!" He said pointing at the sky looking at Sakura. He dragged Sakura over to a stand selling sparklers. He held it in his hand and tilted his head slightly confused.

"Sakura-chan how do you do this? Is there some sort of jutsu I have to do to light it?" He asked obviously confused with it. She shook her head and lit hers and then his. He seemed to be awed by it. He pointed his at her and she shrieked and took a step back.

"Tobi be careful, you don't point them at people." She scolded. She played with her till it burnt out. She watched Tobi who was also having fun with his. She went over to another stand and got a couple more different fireworks and brought them back.

"Come on lets go some were we can light these.

* * *

They were outside of town in a dirt clearing. Sakura sat on a rock watching Tobi as he set off another type of firework, smiling as he pointed to it and turn to tell her how cool each and every one was. She giggled, they were all alone and fireworks lit the sky above them. He sat down next to her.

"Tobi is having so much with Sakura-chan!" He said happily. She blushed prettily at his remark. His hand slipped into hers. He took a deep breathe.

"Sakura-chan…" He stopped getting her complete attention.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Tobi…. Tobi loves you Sakura-chan." He said, his hand running across her face. She blushed a pretty red.

"Really?" She asked, secretly wanting to hear it again. There was a really long pause and it was getting really awkward.

"Yep!" he said happily, clearing the air of awkwardness.

"What was with that really long pause?" She asked looking at him confused.

"Oh, Tobi just wanted to make it really dramatic." He said. Sakura resisted hitting him but her eye twitched. She took a deep breath and calmed down.

"Tobi, I…." She stopped and stared at him with no emotion on her face. "I love you." She finished with a smile. He smirked under his mask.

"Sakura-chan do a dramatic pause like Tobi?" She smirked at him.

'Nope, just making sure I did." He almost fell over.

"Sakura-chan had to make sure?" He asked, she giggled at him.

"No, I was just messing with you." She said smiling. "I do love you."

"Good." Tobi muttered grabbing her shoulders; he slipped his mask off and kissed her. She gasped at the shock but soon closed her eyes and kissed him back. Her arms went around his neck and her hands played with his hair. He pulled back and looked at her face. Her eyes were still closed, her face was flushed and a small smile spread across her face. Tobi sighed and Sakura looked at his sad face.

"I guess this means Tobi can't snuggle with Sakura-chan when they go to bed any more." He said sadly. She looked at him completely confused.

"What? Why?" She asked. Tobi pouted and crossed his arms and Sakura stared at him completely compelled to jump him, he was even cuter without his mask.

"Tobi is a gentleman and since Tobi knows how Flower-chan feels…. Tobi would be …. Err... tempted to try something and Tobi don't want to do anything Sakura-chan isn't ready for." He said still pouting. "No more snuggle traps of doom anymore." He seemed to pout more, if that was even possible. Sakura couldn't take it anymore, she laughed hard to the point tears were falling.

"Tobi, is snuggling all you can think about?" She asked in between gasps. Tobi shrugged.

"Tobi likes snuggling with Sakura, not Tobi's fault that he does." He turned a little away as if embarrassed, she giggled. She got up and held out her hand.

"Don't worry, I'm a big girl if you try anything I will stop it, so you can still unleash your 'snuggle trap of doom' on me." She said smiling a brilliant smile at him. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to him and kissed her. He let her go and saw the same flushed look on her face but since her eyes were open this time she had a slight daze look in it. He smirked.

"Tobi must be a good kisser, huh?" He said playfully. She nodded her head still slightly dazed. They walked back to the cabin together, their hands intertwined.

* * *

It was the next day and Tobi peaked open his lone eye and looked out the window and sighed he looked at the girl in his arms and smiled at how cute she looked snuggled up to him. He got up and grabbed his mask and cloak. He decided to sleep with it off; it was his own way to show he trusted her and loved her. He went to go take a nice cold shower, again. Sakura woke up seconds later and decided to fix him a nice lunch considering that it was about noon. She swore she was getting lazy because of him. He came out with his mask in place and cloak on. She smirked at him and went over and kissed him on the side of it.

"I'm going to take a shower, then do the laundry, you need to eat."

"Yes, flower-chan!" He saluted and she laughed. He went to the table and hurriedly scuffed it down then went for seconds, when she came out he had eaten it all and he was leaning in the chair completely full.

"Tobi so full, Tobi could take a nap, Sakura-Chan's cooking is good." He said happily.

"Come on outside with me and you can take a nap while I do laundry." She suggested. Tobi nodded happily.

That's exactly what he did while she did the rest of the laundry. She had hung everything to dry now and she was cleaning up everything and took the dryer stuff inside and came back out for the rest. After putting everything up she decided she was completely worn out and that after dinner she was going straight to bed. She came out side and looked where Tobi was supposed to be. She grabbed a kunai from her pouch, the always cautious one she was, and something just didn't feel right.

"Tobi?" She called out but no answer came back. "Don't mess with me Tobi or no dinner!!" Still no answer from the masked akatsuki. The grip on the kunai tightened.

"Sakura…" A voice called out from behind her. Her eyes widened and she froze,. She turned around slowly to look at the man behind her. 'Oh god.' She thought.

"Kakashi…" She breathed, the grip on her kunai slipped and it fell on the floor with a clink.

* * *

I hope you guys like :D yeah for cliffy's! I made this EXTRA long, and I'm sorry it took so freaking long to update, I didn't know how to handle this chapter really well and really this whole chapter I have looked forward to writing since chapter 5, where I came up with this idea. :P

Reviews would highly be appreciated.

Special note: no update tomorrow, I will be till busy but if I have time I will TRY.


	13. Chapter 13

Reviewers are simply amazing.

No fluff this time around... so flotation devices are not in order.

**SPECIAL NOTE!!! there is alternate begining at the 'end' of this chapter. You yourself can choose which one you prefer. (actually i already know everyone would prefer the second one, but the othere one make me feel everyone is OOC**

* * *

"Kakashi…" She breathed, the grip on her kunai slipped and it fell on the floor with a clink. 

"Sakura." He said drawled out again. He didn't look angry or confused as to why she was here, actually, he was completely relaxed like he always was and almost bored. How long had he known she was here? Where was Tobi? "Are we going to stand here all day and stare at each other or are you going to invite me in for tea?" He asked calmly, Sakura shifted uncomfortably in his gaze and turned around to head inside the cabin.

"Oh. Uh, sure…" She trailed off, the wheels in her brain turning as she tried coming up with a good excuse as fast as she could. She walked in and Kakashi followed in and closed the door. 'I'm doomed.' Was Sakura's only thought. Her heart was beating fast and she was completely nervous, she fidgeted nervously as she made some tea for both of them.

"So Sensei, what brings you here, vacation bu chance?" She tried to scoot this to a conversation she could control. She handed him the tea, which he set down not drinking a sip, as she sat down across from him at the table.

"Well actually, you could say that this wise old dog had a feeling his student never made it to Suna so he asked the hokage to send a message to make sure her apprentice arrived. At first Tsunade-Sama didn't agree but after awhile she changed her mind and you would never guess what, her apprentice never did show up. That's inconvenient, right Sakura?" He said his eyes narrowing at her. Sakura nodded a bit, how in the world did she think she could control this situation, again? Well there was always lying through her teeth, that seemed better then the truth, actually ten times safer.

"So why are you here, I could have just gotten side track." She replied defensively.

"Well Sakura," Her name came out a little rougher then she preferred. "We didn't know what had happen to you or what could happen, sure the thought of you getting side track came up but there was a lot of what if's and as you should know if you did get side track, maybe you should have sent a message back saying you did, it would have been the responsible thing to do." Sakura cringed on the inside; being lectured by her semi-furious sensei was something she never cared for and hated to experience.

"I see, so they sent you to track me down." Sakura asked. Kakashi nodded, but in all actuality he had requested he be the one to find her and if he had to, knock some sense into her. He could already see how scared or at least nervous she was as she fidgeted and played with things.

"So Sakura," He drawled but Sakura cut him off before he got to his next question.

"Kakashi, how long have you been here? Better yet, how did you find me?" She stared at him waiting or a response, it didn't take long either. His eye crinkled into his usual smile but Sakura could tell, this time it was fake.

"Why Sakura, isn't it obvious how I found you? Pakkun helped me find you and for how long I have been here, I arrived the moment you came out this house, which reminds me, Sakura," He opened his eye and it felt like it was piercing her, she gulped at the sudden feeling of doom. "Why are you all the way out here, and who is Tobi?" A big uh-oh went off in her head, he had heard her calling for Tobi, and how in the world was she supposed to explain this. Why Sensei, I have been staying with an S-ranked criminal but don't worry he is really sweet and loves to snuggle, yes snuggle, what evil villain likes to snuggle? See Sensei, he cant be evil if he likes snuggling. Oh yeah that explanation was definitely not going to go well with her Sensei. She shifted in her seat uncomfortably in her seat.

"Well, uh, I was on my way to Suna, but… at a village I stopped at I met someone, his name was Tobi and he was there to trade some stuff to bring back to the village here and I got to know him really well and he asked me back here to come to a local festival…." She trailed off and looked up at her Sensei; she couldn't tell if he actually believed any of this at all. "And the festival was yesterday, this has bee my 4th day and I was leaving today or tomorrow to start heading back to Konoha since my vacation was almost up." 'And because we didn't know when Deidara would show up.' She added silently.

"So, you followed a man you barely knew to a dinky town and stayed at his house when he could have been an assassin or someone who could have recognized you and was going to kidnap and or raped you and have been here for the past 4 days when you could have sent a note home saying you were ok and had changed your vacation plans?" He asked darkly, Sakura seemed not to notice because she was to busy fuming to herself.

"Err, well, actually….. Yeah." The look on his face was stony. Oh god, wrong answer, wrong answer. The feeling of immense doom was coming from him and she felt like he was a bomb ready to go off.

SLAM!

The door crashed open and a figure stood, the light from the sun making it hard for them to figure out who it was.

"TOBI!!" The figure yelled. Sakura froze, she recognized that voice anywhere. It was Deidara. He seemed to realize the people sitting before him where definitely not his partner. Sakura grabbed a weapon from her pouch on her thigh. Kakashi was already standing up ready for attack. Deidara's hand went for his clay but Kakashi seemed to already to predict this and ran at him. Deidara jumped back, clay in hand, forming one of his famous birds.

"Sakura get out of the cabin now!" Kakashi yelled behind him to a still stunned Sakura. She seemed to come to her senses and ran out. Deidara was across the field from them making what looked like a mini army of clay birds and spiders. Oh how Sakura wished she wore shorts under her dress today.

"Where is my partner? yeah." Deidara yelled across to them. Neither Kakashi nor Sakura said anything but secretly Sakura was thanking god Tobi hadn't got caught by Kakashi. There was a rustle from the trees behind Deidara and a cloak figured came down from it.

"Tobi is here Sempai."

"Where the hell were you, yeah?" Deidara yelled at him still keeping an eye on Kakashi and Sakura.

"Oh Tobi went to town to get some stuff…" He said rubbing his head. Deidara looked him over.

"Where's the stuff, yeah?" Deidara asked suspiciously, at this Tobi stop rubbing his head.

"Tobi forgot it back in the woods when Tobi sensed Deidara-Sempai was near by." Deidara rolled his eye.

"I should have guessed." He said. "Now listen closely Tobi, I'm going to take the old guy again and you're taking the pink haired one, and this time don't disappear with her, understood? yeah." Tobi saluted Deidara.

"Yes sir!" He said and took a step up to go to Sakura.

Kakashi watched there exchanged and got Sakura's attention.

"When we get out of this, you're going to explain everything, especially about this Tobi." He sounded pissed but ironically he looked completely calm. Sakura nodded mutely.

They always say paradise has to come to an end sometime, this looked like it was the end of her and Tobi's paradise. She took a shaky breath and got ready to fight.

"You're taking on Deidara and I will take on this Tobi character, last time I remember he kidnapped you away. Just disable Deidara so we can leave. Do you have anything in the cabin that is important?" He asked. Sakura shook her head.

"No, nothing." She said, even though the kimono came to mind and the bunny Tobi got her. She sighed and looked at her hands; she hated fighting without her gloves, now her hands would need to be healed after this. Tobi took a step up and Sakura looked at him. At least she didn't have to fight him; hopefully Tobi could get out of here before Kakashi gave him some real damage. She took one step back and took a deep breath preparing her self. She took off running straight for Deidara; she raised her fist and gathered her chakra. Tobi appeared in front of her but she was prepared, she jumped over him and kept running for Deidara. Deidara made his sign and his birds went off. Sakura jumped in the air, past the smoke and went to hit him but Deidara moved out of the way and her fist hit the ground smashing it into little pieces. Deidara sent his spiders towards her while keeping a good distance away from her. Sakura dodged the exploding spiders and sent chakra to her foot and tapped the ground sending the earth cracking all the way to Deidara who moved out of the way just in time. Sakura sighed frustrated. Kakashi wasn't stupid and she knew that and she knew all she had to do was get one good hit on him and he was down but it wasn't easy when he was a long distance fighter and she was a close combat, which meant at the moment he had the advantage. She had to think of something quick to get a hit on him and fast. At the side she heard chirping, Sakura momentarily froze at the sound. 'Tobi' That one second distraction was enough for Deidara to send his spiders underground and to her and up to explode. Sakura didn't move away fast enough and was caught in the explosion.

* * *

Tobi watched fascinated by the electricity and the sound emitting from Kakashi's hand. 

"This seems familiar to Tobi." He said to himself. "But where has Tobi seen this?" He tried to recall but it was still such a blur in his mind. He was to distracted when the chidori hit him in the stomach and he was thrown away hitting a tree with a thud. Tobi laid on the ground for a moment catching his breath and slowly got up. Kakashi's eyes widen at this thinking he had hit him hard enough to kill him. Tobi patted the dust off his robes and looked up to see a shocked Kakashi and laughed and rubbed his head.

"Yeah Tobi can't die easily, especially to attacks like that, Tobi's body is 90 percent metal and it can't be destroyed easily." As to prove a point he knocked where his stomach was. "Tobi thinks it more like body armor then anything." He replied nonchalantly. Kakashi glared and made the chidori again pulling up his headband to reveal his sharigan eye. Tobi took a step back, another headache coming on.

"This is no time for Tobi to think about his past." He muttered to himself shaking his head.

"If you body is covered in this armor then I guess I should aim for your face." He said and ran at him with his chidori. Tobi made a move to get out of the way but Kakashi was faster and slammed his chidori into Tobi's mask, feeling it crack.

* * *

Sakura jumped into a tree after the blast her right side covered in burns but her skin was healing back normally thanks to Tsunade's cell replication jutsu she had learned. She popped her neck and stared at her opponent who seemed to be making some more clay insects. She took a peak at Kakashi and Tobi's fight and saw as Kakashi ran at Tobi again with his chidori hitting Tobi in the face. Sakura gasped and jumped out of the tree, forgetting her own fight and ran towards Tobi and her Sensei. 

Kakashi watched as Tobi fell to the ground and took a step back, Tobi mask cracked and the right side slid down revealing half his face. Kakashi watched as the man known as Tobi stood up again, his hand automatically going to his face trying to cover it. Deidara seemed frozen to his spot, having never seen Tobi's face before he was quite awed by it. Sakura ran up next to her Sensei.

"Tobi…" She whispered out of breath.

"Obito?" Kakashi said almost distraught. Sakura head snapped over to her sensei, he was shaking and staring at Tobi like he had seen a ghost or someone dead and technically he was. Sakura wanted to smirk and say she had been correct with her assumption but knew this wasnt the time or place for it. Everything seemed to stop, Tobi moved and turned his right half of his face away so the others couldnt see it.

"Deidara-Sempai..." He yelled to get his partners attention and disappeared; Deidara seemed to take the hint and did also. It was quiet as Kakashi and Sakura stood silent. Sakura began healing any wounds she had received from Deidara and gave a look over at Kakashi who was completely fine. She sighed and walked into the cabin grabbing anything that was hers and leaving no trail that she had been there. When she came out Kakashi was still standing in the same spot she had left him at. She put a hand on his shoulder and he seemed to snap out of it and glared at her.

"You have a lot of explaining to do." He said his eyes narrowing.

"Let's get home first, ok?" She said slightly depressed how things had turned out.

* * *

**Alternate begining here! It starts from when Deidara walks in...**

* * *

**SLAM**

"Tobi!!" The figure at the door yelled, Sakura and Kakashi sat frozen from shock. Deidara noticed that his partner wasn't with the two 'strangers' and yelled for him again.

"TOBI!! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE NOW, YEAH!!" Deidara yelled. Tobi appeared at the doorway with a bucket of water in his hand.

"Yes Sempai? Tobi asked. Deidara pointed to the two 'guests'

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT THROWING PARTIES!!?! I TOLD YOU DIDN'T I?! THAT THERE WOULD BE ANBU AND THUGS!! YEAH!" He said referring to kakshi as the anbu and Sakura as a 'thug'.

"HEY! I'm not a thug!" She said not liking being called a thug. Deidara turned and put his hands on his hip in a slightly girly way.

"You have unnatural pink hair, yeah… who the hell has pink hair unless there a thug, yeah." Sakura crossed her arms.

"It is natural and I'm not a thug!"

"Oh really prove it." He said sneering at her.

"How about I beat your ass!" She yelled

"See you're a thug." He argued. He turned back at Tobi to once again unleash his wrath on him.

"Tobi, who the hell are they. yeah." Tobi looked at them then back at his partner. Tobi threw the bucket f water behind him seeing as it wasnt important anymore.

"Isn't it obvious Deidara-sempai, that's a scarecrow." He said pointing to Kakashi. "And that's obviously a Sakura." He pointed at Sakura.

"How do you get that?" His partner drawled sarcastically.

"Ch, duh Sempai," He went over to Sakura and picked up a piece of hair. "Her hair is pink, and Sakura's are pink and if scarecrow over here lifted up his arms, uh could you lift up your arms like this." Tobi demonstrated and Kakashi reluctantly mimicked. "And if you put your clay birdies on his shoulders he could pull off looking like a real scarecrow. " He said happily, Deidara rolled his eyes.

"And what do you think we should do with them, yeah?" Tobi rubbed his chin and then scratched his head.

"Well we could plant a garden and put scarecrow-san there to keep animals from eating our food and we can put your clay birdies on his shoulders." He said with a shrug.

"And what about the girl?" Tobi looked at Sakura and got an idea.

"Tobi will keep her. We can put her in a clay pot with dirt and Tobi will feed her everyday and make sure she gets a lot of sun and then she will grow up to be a bloomed Sakura! See Sempai, Tobi gets to keep Sakura and you get to use your clay too! We all win… well maybe not scarecrow-san... but who really cares!" He said excitedly. Deidara rolled his eyes.

"Tobi you idiot, Sakura's GROW ON TREES, how many times do I have to tell you that, T-R-E-E-S! Do you get that? Yeah!" Deidara yelled. Tobi laughed, waving his hand at Deidara like to shoo something away.

"Silly Deidara-Sempai, you know Tobi can't spell." Deidara's eye twitched dangerously.

* * *

Though I DID want to put that in, I don't believe Kakashi would sit there and take the abuse like that…. But if you want you can pretend that was what happened… Tobi CAN spell, i just had to add that in!! 

NOW REVIEW AND I WILL SEE YOU ALL ON MONDAY!


	14. Chapter 14

SPECIAL NOTE, READ IT: The last chapter -the remake' part- I should have been more specific and said that it was an omake (thank you sillymail for the term) basically it doesn't affect the original chapter at all. Sorry for the confusion, it was just something I made for fun.

AHH Deidara and Sasukes fight (in the manga) is driving me insane, i hope it will end in a stale mate but ... they ar eboth trying to kill eachother... I cant decide who i would rather die!

I want to laugh at how funny it is that i have gotten alot of people to love saku/tobi :D p.s there is another saku/tobi fic out by phantom speaker. Go read it if you want more saku/tobi love :D

_'Italic' - means memories_

* * *

Tobi placed his new mask on, it was nothing new from his old one but he had others stashed away at their other bases for just incase incidences. He ran a hand through his hair and walked out of the room and back to his fuming partner.

"Your face isn't hideously, yeah….It is not as good as mine, yeah, but it isn't that bad, yeah." Deidara said.

"Tobi knows that. Tobi just likes his mask, so leave Tobi alone about it." He seemed his normally happy self when he said it but Deidara felt the threatening aura coming off him. Deidara's temper though was short and he didn't care to be threatened at all so he decided to switch this around on Tobi.

"What were they doing in the cabin, Tobi? Better yet why was the pink haired girl there, yeah?" He saw Tobi fuming and he smirked, Deidara knew he had the upper hand in this now. "You like that girl don't you…. She was the one all along you were calling pretty flower, wasn't she Tobi? And you have been keeping me off her track so I wouldn't try and kill her, isn't that right Tobi? Yeah." His smile grew a tad evil and Tobi didn't say anything in his defense. Deidara got in front of Tobi's line of vision and leaned forward till he was completely in Tobi's personal space. "I wouldn't have killed her Tobi, yeah." Tobi looked up in semi shock.

"Really?" He sounded hopeful but he should have known better by the look on his Sempai's face.

"Nope, I would use her. Get information, make her betray her home and even use her as a hostage, maybe to bait the kyuubi brat out. Take a pick at which one, but any or all would do, yeah." Deidara said chuckling like he had just said something hilarious and started walking away. Tobi froze thinking it over in his head, secretly thanking god that he didn't ever think that Deidara would spare Sakura.

"Tobi wouldn't do that." He said, his tone was firm and almost angry. "Tobi doesn't think you should treat friends like trash." Deidara laughed and walked straight up to Tobi and grabbed his cloak.

"Friends?" He laughed again at Tobi. "She is your enemy first of all, yeah. It would be wise if you remember that, yeah." With that Deidara threw Tobi down and walked away. Tobi leaned against the cave wall and ran a hand threw his hair and sighed. Deidara was right and this friendship or now more then friendship, had to stop. They were enemies and nothing else. Tobi fisted his cloak in his hands where his heart would be, his heart hurting from the thought. Tobi leaned his head on the rocks of the cave they called 'base', closing his eyes. He had other things to think about right now (or more so, not think of a pink haired girl), like for instance that the man who reminded him of a scarecrow called him Obito. He felt it in the back of the brain every time the name was said, the distance memories trying to brake free but his will simply not allowing it. The thought that he was betraying his village was pushing him to not wanting to remember, even though he felt deep down he really was Obito. He got up quickly, the headache coming back quickly. He pulled the hand that was fisted and punched the wall next to him trying to divert the pain in his head somewhere else. A small unstable rock, the size of Tobi's fist, fell and hit him in the head hard. He fell to the floor holding his head, the rock that fell triggering the unwanted memories.

_"If you're a full-fledged ninja, you should naturally follow the rules and regulations strictly!"_ Kakashi's voice rang in his head, scenes running through his head.

_"It's always about 'The Rules! The Regulations!' Just shut up!"_ He yelled back.

_"IT'S A MYSTERY HOW YOU EVER BECAME A JOUNIN!"_ He heard himself yelling at Kakashi.

_"I AM UCHIHA OBITO OF THE UCHIHA CLAN, I WILL SURPASS YOU!"_ The voice said again to Kakashi.

"_I don't want to say anything to you. To the 'Elite Uchiha' a coward and a crybaby!"_ Kakashi voice said yelling at him.

_"I… I got something in my eye!"_ he heard himself defend.

_"The most important thing to a shinobi is teamwork!"_ He heard his sensei's voice now.

_"…Obito…understand him… even a little…. Don't bear a grudge towards him."_

_"The two of us will resume the mission."_ Kakashi said strictly.

_"What about Rin!"_

_"As a shinobi… sometimes it's essential to sacrifice your companions for the accomplishment of the mission. THAT'S A 'LAW'."_ Kakashi said harshly.

_"Emotions are unnecessary things."_

_"Do you seriously think like that?"_ he asked shocked.

_"Yes…. That's right…"_ Kakashi whispered back.

"_I'm going to rescue Rin."_ He saw himself say.

_"I believe the 'White Fang' is a true hero…"_

_"Of course, those in the ninja world who break the rules and regulations are called trash… Those who don't care about their companions are worse then trash."_

"_Anyway, if I'm that kind of trash, I'll break the rules. If that's not being a true shinobi… then I'll crush that idea of a shinobi!!"_  
_"OBITO!! BEHIND YOU!! GYAAHH, MY EYE!!"_ Kakashi yelled as his eye was sliced, protecting Obito.

_"Now… I will protect my companions!!"_ He said as his sharingans shined brightly.

_"Obito… you… those eyes…"_ Kakashi said his only eye widening.

_"Doton! Iwa yado kuzushi!"_ (Earth release! Rock lodgment destruction!) The enemy nin yelled.

_"Everyone get out of here quickly!!"_ Kakashi's voice said ringing in his head.

_"That's enough… it's ok…Kakashi… It looks like it's over for me… The right side of my body is almost smashed… There's no feeling in it."_

"_I'm… the only one… who didn't… give you a present… at your jounin celebration… right… Kakashi… What would be good… I was thinking… and … now… I've come up with it.. It's this sharingan… of mine._

_"I'm already… going to die… But… I can become your eye…and now on I will see the future…"_

_"I wanted… to be together with everyone longer…"_

The memories halted and Tobi had to use the wall for support his weight. His breath was coming out in shallow puffs and he thought the cave walls kept getting smaller and smaller and he just couldn't breathe.

"Tobi… no wait... Obito… who ever Tobi…or Obito is doesn't like this." He said confused, and the raging head ache was still hitting him. He whined in his hands. "Tobi or Obito… wish flower-chan was here to cure Tobi's headache… and tell Obito everything is ok." He said out loud, not noticing he kept switching names. His mind went back to Sakura and the last few days and he visibly relaxed and calmed down enough that he didn't feel like he couldn't breathe. He relaxed against the wall and closed his eye; it was starting to hurt a little, like it was itching but he ignored it. Tobi now knew who he was… he was Obito Uchiha and from what he heard there was now three remaining left. If Itachi got wind of who he was, he would be one dead Tobi.

* * *

Sakura strained to keep up with her Sensei, who seemed to want to speed all the way back home and not give her a break or time to think things over. How was she going to explain this to Tsunade and everyone else? That she fell in love with an s-class criminal but hey, he was a great guy and oh by the way, we think he is supposedly the long dead, missing teammate of Kakashi, that would just go over great with everyone wouldn't it? She was screwed, plain and simple. Konoha gates were in site and Kakashi still refused to talk to her at all, well it wasn't like she tried starting a conversation either. Kakashi stopped at the front gates and turned around his expression bored but his tone strict. 

"We will meet in the Hokage's office in 30 minutes, you have time to change, put your stuff away and gather your energy. If you try to escape or run away I will know and will personally hunt you down again." With that he disappeared with a puff of smoke and her mouth agape. She straightened up and headed home to unpack.

She was only a block away when a voice behind her caught her attention and made her stop.

"Sakura-chan!" She turned hr head and saw Naruto running down the street towards her waving. She smiled and waited for him to catch up. He came to a halt in front of her panting. "I passed Shikamaru earlier and he said he saw you come in the gates, so you want to go get some ramen with me?" He asked excitedly. Sakura smiled at him and nodded.

"Yeah, just let me go unpack and then we can go." Sakura said. Naruto nodded happily and they both started towards her house again. She unlocked the door and let Naruto in before her and then followed closing it behind her. She slipped of her sandals and walked Naruto to the living room.

"You want anything to drink while you wait?" She asked. Naruto shook his head and sat down on her couch to wait for her to hurry up and unpack. Sakura walked into her room and started putting things away. When she got to the bunny Tobi got her, she froze.

_"Tobi… Tobi loves you Sakura-chan."_

Tears welled up in her eyes and she threw the bunny across the room. She couldn't think of that right now, she had Naruto waiting for her and she shouldn't start crying now. She whipped her eyes and took a deep breathe, she changed into her normal training clothes and walked back out to Naruto.

"Come on Naruto, let's go." She said. They left and she locked the door behind her. They walked quietly down towards Naruto's favorite ramen stand. Naruto looked at his best friend and realized something was wrong.

"Sakura-chan?" He asked softly, she looked over at him sadly. "What's wrong? You have seemed really depressed since we left." She opened her mouth then closed it, thinking about what she wanted to say.

"Naruto… I… you know I went on vacation this past week, right?" Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, Kakashi-Sensei told me that you did. You went to Suna, right, for the hot springs?" Sakura shook her head.

"No, I said I was going to Suna but actually I went somewhere else completely opposite of Suna." Naruto tilted his head and it vaguely reminded her of Tobi.

"Why?" He asked confused.

"I took time off to actually go be with a guy." She said not looking at his reaction. His mouth fell to the floor.

"WHAT?" He yelled. She bumped him on the head.

"Don't be so loud. I just… It was a mistake… Kakashi looked into it and found out I didn't go to Suna and tracked me down and it basically blew up in my face." Naruto nodded sympathetically. They had finally gotten to ramen stand and they sat down and ordered.

"So this guy, does he live here in Konoha?" He asked thinking of ways to threaten this mystery man.

"No, well… he did a long time ago… but that's another story." She said rubbing her arm.

"How old is he?" Naruto asked and there food came and he dug in. She was messing with her food with her chopsticks.

"Well, uh, he is younger then Kakashi-Sensei." She said. Naruto nodded his head and then stopped and spit it out, choking on it.

"He is younger then Kakashi-Sensei? How old is he?" He asked, his eyes wide in shock.

"Well if I'm correct about 28 or so…. I'm not sure about his birthday yet." She said, this only made Naruto go into another coughing spree.

"Sakura-chan," He whined. "He is so much older then you…" Sakura head dropped in shame and sadness. Naruto looked at her sad face and sighed. "But I guess as long as he doesn't hurt you and you both really care for each other... then I would support both of you completely." She looked up and smiled happily.

"Thank you, Naruto." He shoved more of his noodles in his mouth and muttered.

"Well I bet he couldn't be that bad, I mean the worse would have to be if he was an Akatsuki or something bad as that…" Sakura froze visibly and Naruto looked at her strange.

"Sakura-chan?" Then realization hit him. "Sakura… he isn't…" She looked up at the sun.

"Oh crap Naruto, look at the time... I have to report to Tsunade's office right now and talk to her and Kakashi…. It was a lovely chat but I got to go, here I will pay for both of us." She said in a hurry, slamming the money down and disappearing in smoke.

"Sakura-chan!" He yelled after her.

* * *

Sakura ran as fast as she could away from Naruto, her heart racing. That had been a close call and she would prefer not to relive that. She arrived in Hokage's office and walked inside Tsunade's office. Tsunade looked up from a piece of paper and her eye brow rose. 

"Unfortunately for you, Kakashi came in today and said you had something you need it tell me but he said to wait till he was present, but he is his normal tardy self and like you, 10 minutes late." Tsunade said, and then looked back down at her paper. "Go get him and drag his butt here so we can have our nice little chat." Sakura nodded, turned and left. Sakura jogged to his apartment, having been there a lot to make sure the place was clean and his clothes were getting clean also. She walked inside his apartment knowing it would be unlocked if he was home. She walked in and took off her boots and headed towards his bedroom. She knocked on it and entered to find the bed empty. She only came in here to wake him up or grab any clothes that needed to be clean. She walked in and looked at the picture of team 7 and smiled at it, picking it up and remembering the good old days. She set it down and looked at the picture of Kakashi when he was younger and giggled. Her eyes then traveled to each member till it landed on Obito. She stared at it till she heard a sound behind her and she tilted her head and looked at Kakashi, who was rubbing a towel in his damp hair. His eyes narrowed when they saw what she had in her hand. She smiled a small, soft smile at Kakashi.

"Obito really is Tobi. I wonder how I didn't see the resemblance the first time I saw his face." She looked back down at the picture with a sad face and traced the young Obito's face.

* * *

To be continued…. 

Buhhahaha not really a cliffy but it seemed like an ok place to stop. Here is the much awaited update, by the way

THANK YOU FOR ALL THAT REVIEW! You make this review whore happy :D over 350 review o.0 , thats alot!


	15. Chapter 15

I'm so sorry it took me so long to update, I was very busy (it is summer where I live) and i was being a tad lazy till I read the reviews from dogtag and panda-chan that made me go 'oh crap, i'm dissapointing my reviewers!' Lucky for you, I made it extra long (about 2 half pages longer then normal!!)

I'm surprised no one said anything in the last chapter about Tobi's memories… if you read the Kakashi gaiden (manga) then they are from there…. Just in case you didn't catch that (It took me 2 hours of going back and forth and typing all those quotes!)(Of course I did take a couple of breaks :P)

Also note this is the LAST CHAPTER! Don't worry there will be a sequel!!

Side note…. I'm pretty sure Deidara is screwed! (Cries) because they simply cant kill Sasuke (yet).

* * *

Sakura placed the picture back where it originally stood; she turned to Kakashi and smiled again. 

"Well, we better get going to the Hokage's; we are almost 20 minutes late now." She walked pass him and out the room. She waited outside of his apartment for him. He walked out and closed –more like slammed- the door behind him and started walking, sakura winced and caught up with him to where she was walking next to him. Kakashi flipped out his orange book but Sakura and him both knew he was just faking so that he didn't have to start or be part of a conversation. Sakura dwindled with her fingers in a very Hinata manner and once she realized what she was doing she stopped and sighed. She wasn't a coward but what she was about to confess to not only to Kakashi but also her Sensei and current hokage, was a bit frightening. She took a deep breathe as they neared the Hokage tower. As they reached the door she stopped in front of it, fear made her stand still. Kakashi stopped, his eyes narrowed on her still form.

"Come on." He replied gruffly, his hand brushing her shoulder to make her go forward but she stayed rooted. She shook her head.

"I can't do this." She said more to herself then to her former Sensei.

"You dug this hole now you have to sit in it." He said, placing a hand on her back and guiding her in the front door. She let Kakashi guide her to the front of Tsunade's door, they stopped and Sakura starred at the door in a daze. She took a deep breathe and squared her shoulders preparing for the worst. She walked inside head high, Kakashi trailing behind her. He shut the door and went to the side wall and relaxed against it, his book was now back in his pocket but moments later it was flipped out again. Tsunade and Sakura both knew he was just pretending not to be interested but actually listening the whole time. Tsunade fingers laced and she stared at her apprentice waiting patiently for her to speak but when nothing was said Tsunade started first.

"So what's so important that you had to tell me?" Sakura was prepared for a lot of things but not this.

"W-What?" She asked, her mouth closing and opening in shock making her resemble a fish almost. "You mean Kakashi didn't tell you?" She asked shocked. She craned her neck to Kakashi for some sort of explanation. He shrugged, not even looking up from his book.

"I thought you could explain this whole thing to us since what I thought I knew pretty much hit the fan a couple hours ago." He said looking up to glare at her. Sakura could tell he was using a double meaning, basically about the whole Tobi/ Obito deal. She ran a hand through her hair and sighed and looked at Tsunade.

"I guess I should start from the beginning. In this past month, I have been in contact and seeing an S-class Akatsuki member known as Tobi." Tsunade's eyebrow rose. "It all started when I went out to get the plants you wanted…

Sakura told her story the best she could, in between Tsunade jumping in to ask a question and Kakashi making jeers here and there. Sakura of course left out the parts where she fell in love with him, kissed him, and snuggled with Tobi. That information could be used against her and declare her as a traitor. She repeated most of the conversations Tobi and her had and made note to clear that she had not given anything away that could put Konoha in any danger. She told about her theory about Tobi actually being a Konoha member and earlier today had been confirmed by Kakashi, who when mentioned just turned his head away but didn't disagree.

"Tsunade-Sama, I think I could convince him to come back. I mean how could he done something against his village if he didn't know he was betraying it in the first place." She tried begging but her Shishou just glared at her.

"Sakura the fact remains he is not only in Akatsuki but has also done -on his free will- unmentionable crimes." Her voice was laced with disappointment at her student and Sakura couldn't help but get a little frustrated.

"If Sasuke came back here, you would let him get away with every crime he has committed just because of Naruto. You would make up something to the council just so Naruto would be happy." She cared for Sasuke too and didn't want anything bad to happen to him too but…. But she loved Tobi and she didn't want anything to happen to him either.

"There's a difference Sakura. Sasuke hasn't been reported doing any crimes, Tobi has. What makes you think he hasn't been using you this whole time?"

"I just know, okay? He really is a great guy… heck he didn't want me to dig in into his past because he said if he found out where he really was from, he would feel bad for what he has done! You see he isn't a bad guy, he just got into the wrong crowd!" She said yelling; desperately trying to convince her teacher Tobi wasn't the bad guy. Tsunade, who had finally lost her temper, stood up slamming her hands on her desk.

"Sakura, don't raise your voice at me!" She ironically yelled back. Her eyes softened and stared at her apprentice with a mix of pity and understanding. "You fell in love with him, didn't you?" Sakura face contorted in shock and she swore she heard a noise behind her from her other, now silent sensei. She schooled her facial features and looked her Sensei in the eye.

"No… No I didn't." She said but to her it almost sounded unsure. Tsunade nodded, though not completely convinced by her student and sat down.

"Good, then you know Sakura that if and when you see him again, you are to kill him. If you do not and I hear word of it… you will be named a traitor." Tsunade watched her apprentice features. Sakura lowered her gaze so that her bangs covered her eyes, her fist tightened and she turned and walked away.

"I understand, Shishou." She walked past Kakashi not bothering to look at him. Kakashi pretended not to notice her leaving and pretended to be interested in a part in his book. After she closed the door behind her, the tears streamed down her face but she kept walking almost unaware of the crystal like tears falling down her face. She walked through the crowd of people to her apartment. She stopped at her door and placed the key inside the lock but didn't turn it, instead she leaned her head against the door as a gut retching sob escaped her, she slowly slid down onto the floor, her hand still on the key but she was unaware of anything around her but her aching heart.

'_When you see him again, you are to kill him.'_

The words repeated over and over again in her head, each time the thought hurt more and more. She settled down after a few moments and took a deep breath. Her mind and body at this point was numb and she knew it was better if she just didn't feel anything at all. She finally turned the key in the lock and opened the door and walked in. She didn't bother taking off her boots and walked straight to the kitchen to get her self a drink. While drinking her glass of water, her eye caught movement by her window. She turned her head and saw a messanger bird with a note attached to it. Her heart seemed to be caught in her throat and she felt like she couldn't breathe. Why so soon? After this mornings encounter with Kakashi, why would he want to see her now? She opened the note and sighed with relief, it was only Naruto telling her Kakashi canceled training for tomorrow. She went and laid on her bed and fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

Tobi woke up in the middle of the night, his headache back and worse of all the memories haunting him.

"Tobi just wants to be Tobi." He muttered to himself trying to clear his mind so that his headache would just go away.

_ "No matter whom you really are, no matter what your past is, your still Tobi to me."_ Sakura voice seem to resonate in his head and calmed him down.

"Tobi wishes he had his pretty flower right now." He muttered.

_"She is your enemy first of all, yeah. It would be wise if you remember that, yeah."_ Deidara's words seemed to push anything Sakura said away and he felt just a little bit colder.

He leaned over to the desk and found a piece of paper and something to write with and wrote something on it and placed it on his pillow. Tobi got up and walked out of his room and down the winding halls of the base. It would take a long day trip to get to Konoha but he had to see her one last time. Tobi didn't want to leave it off as it was. He might as well start now so he could get there as soon as possible.

Deidara woke up in a bad mood and when he woke up in a bad mood he took it out on his "favorite" partner. He got dressed and flipped his cloak on and went to his partner's room, to pay his a 'nice' visit.

"TOBI!" He yelled kicking his partner door open only to see an empty bed and a piece of paper on the pillow. He walked up to it and read it.

Deidara-Sempai,

Tobi went for a short walk.

Be back in 2 day.

Love Tobi

p.s. Tobi promises to be a good boy.

p.s.s. Tobi only meant 'love' in a platonic way….

Tobi is straight….Tobi doesn't know about Deidara-Sempai...

But Tobi's straight!

p.s.s.s. Tobi doesn't mean to offend Deidara-Sempai's preferences

and Tobi will support Deidara-Sempai no matter which way his door swings.

Deidara crumpled the note and swore he was going to shove so much clay down his throat that when he exploded it would be like a huge firework. Deidara stomped off to go explode a couple of innocent forest creatures to make him self feel better.

* * *

Sakura woke up bright and early; she looked at the bright morning sky and grunted. It was a complete contrast from her current mood of doom and gloom.

"It's going to rain later." She muttered to herself as she could smell the rain coming. It made her feel a little better knowing the sky would soon be dark and she would be able to listen to the rain hit the top of her roof. Rain soothed her when she felt like this. She heard a sound on her window and looked up to see a bird.

"Must be Naruto again, probably wants to go eat some ramen." She said to herself.

She took the note and opened it up; her eyes widened in shock, on the note all it said was: 'the spot'. She took a deep breathe and crumpled the note up, determination in her eyes. She took a quick shower and dressed in her normal ninja outfit and packed any weapons she needed. She uncrumpled the note and quickly wrote her clanm symbol and sent it back and then headed out for their designated spot.

* * *

Sakura walked down the almost vacant streets of Konoha, passing only early risers, shop keepers and vendors who were opening and preparing for a long day. She still felt the same numbness she felt yesterday and each step seemed to echo in her head. Her mood was sour and she couldn't wait for the rain to come. As she got closer and closer to the gates, she knew that deep down, what she was going to do, she would never walk through these gates the same person ever again. The little voice in her head nagged at her not to go but she didn't listen, she just kept walking. That is till a gloved hand reached out and stopped her before her foot passed over the border.

"Where are you going?" A masculine voice asked. She craned her neck to look at her Sensei.

"For a walk." She replied in a deadpan voice. Her emotions not present on her face or her eyes. To Kakashi they almost seemed dead. His eyebrow rose at her words.

"Why can't you walk in the village?" His eyes narrowed at her already suspecting where she was going.

"Its quieter and more peaceful out there, less crowded. Don't worry, I will be back in 30 minutes, heck you can count it down starting now and if I'm not back by then, come after me, I don't care." She said and shrugged off his hand and turned to leave. His voice made her stop.

"You're going to see him again." It wasn't a question it was a statement and they both knew it. Her anger finally got the better of her and she turned around and glared at him.

"You know what Kakashi; I can't believe how you acted yesterday." She yelled, his eyebrow rose but she could feel the anger coming off him.

"And how exactly was I acting yesterday, Sakura?" He countered back. She stopped to find the right word.

"Like trash... Obito was your friend and you thought you lost him forever but now you know he is alive and… and you're just sitting by and not caring that if someone goes and kills him. This is your second chance to having your best friend back again and in a sense, you're leaving your comrade behind and right now you're standing in front of me all high and mighty but you know what Kakashi… your nothing but shinobi trash in my eyes." She turned around and left a stunned Kakashi behind her. It took him a few moments to come to terms to what she said. He rubbed the back of his head and sighed.

"This is the second time I have been scolded about friendship... ironic that it's coming from my own student." He rubbed his chin and sighed; he flipped out his book seconds later and stood against the wall. "You got 30 minutes Sakura, better use them well."

* * *

Sakura jumped fast as she could through the trees trying to reach their spot as fast she could. The sound of thunder could be heard in the sky. The clearing was in her line of sight and her heart beat increased with each branch she stepped on. She jumped down into the small clearing and saw Tobi sitting on a small rock. He looked over at her and normally she would have imagined him smiling and happy but the feeling of intensity was in the air and neither made the move to speak or say anything. Both stared at each other, memorizing what the other looked like in the back of their heads. Tobi, who never was the patient one, spoke first.

"Tobi thinks Sakura looks sad or something." He said. Tobi watched as her hand slipped into her weapon pouch and produced a kunai. Tobi tilted his head in confusion but both of them knew what she was implying.

"So Sakura-chan and Tobi are over, aren't we?" It really wasn't a question that needed to be asked. Coming here together today after what happened the day before was meant to be their good bye.

"I'm ordered as a kunochi of Konoha to take down any and all s-class criminals." Sakura said getting into a defensive position ready for attack. She sucked in a deep breath as the tears welled up in her emerald eyes. "No matter what the circumstances are." She whispered. She charged at Tobi and Tobi moved out of the way of the kunai and the kick she sent to his head. He jumped back and rubbed his head.

"Sakura-chan- "Don't call me that anymore, yo-you're not a friend to me… you don't mean anything to me anymore!!" She yelled the tears she had been trying to hold back before streaming down her face. He grabbed the half-hearted punch she threw at him. The clouds in the sky getting darker by the minute and the thunder geting louder.

"Tobi doesn't believe that." He said softly. Sakura yanked her fist away from his touch like he had burned her.

"Well then believe it, because I hate you." She yelled angrily. Tobi froze at her words, his heart felt like it shattered and he didn't notice the chakra laced fist flying at his masked face till it was too late. He went tumbling and flying back till he hit a tree with a nasty thud. Sakura stood frozen, wide eyed at the motionless man before her. She ran up to him but stopped when she was three feet away, not knowing what to do. He twitched and got up slowly.

"Tobi told Sakura-chan that he couldn't die easily." He looked up at her tear stained face and closed the distances between them. Sakura noticed she had cracked his mask and it looked like that it would fall off with just the slightest touch. "Tobi said he didn't believe Sakura didn't care and Tobi is right." He said as he lifted his hand and whipped her tears from her eyes. She was frozen by his touch. "Because if you really didn't care for Tobi you wouldn't be crying." Sakura pulled back and jumped a few feet away from him. She shook her head vigorously and whipped her tears away with her arm. By now the rain was pelting down on them.

"I-I can't do this anymore To-Tobi!! I'm hurting the precious people in my life because I see you. Kakashi is mad at me for lying to him, Tsunade's disappointed in me, and if Naruto knew…. He would never be able to look at me the same way again." She cried out. "I'm not doing this for my village; I'm doing this for the people who count on me!" Sakura poured her heart out, the tears falling from her, eyes and the heart wrenching sobs erupting from her body every now and again.

"But I'm not easy to kill…" Tobi pointed out. Sakura nodded and whipped her eyes.

"Actually the part of your body that isn't made of armor is your left shoulder and the left side of your neck… you have an artery there and all I have to do I cut it or stab your shoulder in the right place and you will die." She pulled out another kunai and charged at him again. Tobi ducked and moved out of the way.

"But Tobi doesn't want to hurt Sakura-chan." Tobi desperately yelled as he moved again away from her attack but couldn't move fast enough from the kick she sent to his right shoulder. She ran up to him and pulled her fist back to give the final blow to his stumbling form but she hesitated mere inches away from his face, The tears fell again and Tobi tilted his head in confusion.

"Tobi thought Sakura was going to kill Tobi." He said confused, knowing that he was surely dead meat when he had been stumbling to get up. He saw the fresh tears fall from her face; her fist was still raised as if to hit him. The rain had yet to let up and almost seemed to get harder and mor eintense by the second.

"I can't do it." She whispered in realization. "I just can't" Her fist slowly went down and she stared at him. "Because you're a precious person to me." She choked out "And killing you would be just like betraying myself and my friends." Tobi nodded and with that, the right side of the mask broke and fell to the ground, showing his good eye his metal cheek and half his lips. He was smiling at her but she watched in shock as the tears fell down his metal cheek and fell to the ground.

"Tobi knows how Sakura feels." He said in his normal happy voice but his eyes showed a different story of pain and sadness. "And Tobi knows how to make everything right." She looked at him in utter confusion and parted her lips to speak.

"Hu- mumph" He didn't give her time to speak as in one quick moment he threw his mask off and kissed her with his whole being. He ran one of his hands through her wet hair and his other wiped away her tears. The rain was slowly letting up on them till it was mearly a drizzle. The shock wore off and she kissed him just as passionately but when she felt his tears drip on her face she pulled back confused. His eyes were closed but his forehead rested on hers. She watched the tears slip down his face slowly.

"Sakura-chan, Tobi love you so much it hurts." He whispered, his eye still closed and not looking at her.

"Tobi, I love you too." She said sincerely. He opened his lone eye and she gasped.

Minutes latter she passed out in his arms. He laid her gently down against the tree they first met at; he stayed crouched down and wiped the last tear away from her face.

"Tobi said he would fix it so you were happy and Tobi did. Tobi love you Sakura-chan and Tobi will never meet anyone who will ever be able to replace you." He kissed her one last time and looked at her sleeping face and smiled. "Even when you sleep you look like a pretty flower." He stood up and dusted off his akatsuki cloak, he turned, craning his neck and took one last look and then walked away.

* * *

Kakashi arrived at the scene five minutes later and looked around for his student, fearing that she might have actually left with him but when he spotted pink hair, his uneasiness settled down. He ran up to her and checked her vital signs and made sure she wasn't hurt but was surprised not to find a nick on her. Sakura was just wet, cold, and a little muddy. He patted her cheek to see if she would wake up.

"Sakura." He said. He watched as she stirred and looked up at him in confusion.

"Kakashi-Sensei?" She blinked again and sat up, only to have a look of confusion come over her face. "Where am I and why am I here?" She asked completely confused. It was Kakashi's turn to look slightly confused. He bent down towards her face and with his hand turned her face so she looked him in the eye.

"Sakura, what's the last thing you can remember." Her eyebrows scrunched in thought as she tried to recall the last thing she remembered.

"I was in Tsunade's office and you were there too, and she was talking to me about s-class criminals." She said slightly confused.

"Sakura… do you remember why we were in there talking about s-class criminals?" He asked concerned.

"Not really…" Something definitely wasn't right. She should remember their conversation and Tobi, and being here.

"What about this past month… do you remember anything?" He was getting more worried; she should have said something about Tobi by now. What had happen here? Why did he let her go off alone? She shook her head in confusion.

"No, just the normal stuff, I normally do. Get up, go to work at the hospital, training, showering, helping Tsunade with paper work, a mission or two we had. Nothing from the normal, why?" She looked suspicious. Kakashi rubbed his head feeling just as confused.

"Sakura, do you remember anyone by the name of Tobi?" She looked up at him in total confusion.

"No, am I supposed to?" Kakashi got up immediately, lifting up his student, who got up a little more wobbly.

"Do you need me to carry you?" He asked worriedly, making sure she was ok. Sakura shook her head no and they started their journey back home.

* * *

Tsunade came out of the hospital examination room looking slightly worried. Kakashi, who had been brooding against the wall, straightened up and walked up to her.

"So what's wrong with Sakura?" He asked. Tsunade shook her head.

"It seems like amnesia or that someone has just erased every memory that consisted of Tobi from her mind. Even the days when she was with him, it's been replaced by something else. She could have done it herself or Tobi, but the question is how." Kakashi nodded, not completely sure what to make out of everything that had happened.

"Naruto will have to be clued in… It wouldn't be good if he started to talk about something and she have a different memory of it." Tsunade nodded in agreement to his statement.

"For now… lets not over load her. I did tell her that Tobi was in akatsuki and that was it. She seemed to respond differently then I hoped… she got mad and asked if he was after Naruto." Kakashi smiled at Sakura's protectiveness over the Kyuubi vessel.

"Can I go see her?" He asked. Tsunade nodded and moved out of his way to let him pass. He walked into the hospital room and saw Sakura sitting on the bed, staring out of her window in deep thought. She turned and stared at him and he gave her his normal yo and walking closer. She sat quietly and waited till he was closer.

"This Tobi guy… he is the reason I can't remember certain things, isn't he?" Kakashi didn't get to speak before she interrupted him. "If he is akatsuki then if I ever see him again… I'm going to kill him." She looked up with determination in her eyes and Kakashi held back anything he wanted to say and just nodded in return. Sakura resumed staring out the window in thought.

'Beware Tobi, for the next time I see you, it's payback for what ever you did to me!' she thought silently.

To be continued in the sequel: Black and Orange Mask!

* * *

Wow, a lovely emo cliffy for everyone… I bet you thought it was going to be happy ending for them too! Nope… not yet! Sequel will be out soon… and I might not update on it as fast as this but … REVIEW!!! 


	16. an

The sequel to Pretty Flower is up. It's called:

The Orange and Black Mask

Go take a look!!

Have fun and enjoy!

Angelgurl


End file.
